High hopes in Velvet Ropes
by TwiOthGirly
Summary: Bella's Bad Girl cousin Peyton is sent to live with her uncle Charlie and Bella after messing up back home. Here she tries to fit in with Bella and her friends and pass the time till she can leave... Full Summary inside. AH/OOC ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

_A/N:_ Hey so this is my story "High Hopes in Velvet Ropes". It is currently being re-beted and the chapters are being replaced with the new ones. I just want to give amazing thanks to my Beta Maitressesaint. She is a true God send.

_Summary: _Bella's Bad Girl cousin Peyton is sent to live with her uncle Charlie and Bella after messing up back home. Here she tries to fit in with Bella and her friends and pass the time till she can leave. What happens when she meets her match with no other than Jasper Cullen. AH / OOC

_Disclaimer: _Anything Twilight related belongs to SM. I do however own Peyton.

* * *

_**PPOV**_

_Fuck alcohol! I blame all of this on Jim, Jack, and Jose._ It was the first and only time I had a party while my parents were out of town. It became out of control, the cops were called and I was caught in bed with the quarterback _and_ the wide receiver of the varsity football team. Did I mention that I was in my parent's bed and caught by none other than Mom and Pops themselves?

Again, I blamed the alcohol. If I didn't have those ten or twelve shots and six beers, I might have been able to keep the party under control, but no, I wasn't smart enough to play "responsible hostess". I wasn't smart enough to keep the party goers out of Mrs. Peterson's backyard. Because if I had been, they wouldn't have proceeded to pee in her pool, shave her poodle, and use her hot tub for non-hot tubing activities. It wasn't like _we _didn't have a pool and hot tub.

So there I was, sitting at LAX, waiting for my flight to Seattle. From Seattle I would take a honky tonk plane to some dead beat town called Port Angeles where I would be picked up by my cousin, Bella. Thank God my uncle isn't picking me up. It's already bad enough I'm being exiled to the rainy town of Forks, Washington to live with my police chief of an uncle, Charlie. I really didn't need to spend time with him on a long ass car ride.

My parents thought it would do me some good to live with him and gain some of the values I was _obviously_ lacking while living with them. Total bullshit, in my opinion. They were probably looking for the right excuse to ship me off for years, and I finally fucked up bad enough for them to do it. _Fuck my life…_

* * *

_A/N:_ I know it's short but the chapters are longer. I hope you guys like it. And as you can tell I have a new name, TwiOthGirly!

Title of the story:

_High Hopes in Velvet Ropes – The Cab_


	2. Chapter 1: Conspiracy

_A/N:_ Again, these are re-beted chapters. Thank you to my amazing Beta Maitressesaint. She is amazing and if you're not reading her stuff you should.

_Disclaimer:_ Anything Twilight related belongs to SM. I do however own Peyton.

_**

* * *

PPOV**_

All I heard as I walked through the, dinky, airport was the clicking of my Mary Jane's against the linoleum. I saw people turn their heads to get a better look at me. I knew I looked hot as hell in my True Religion jeans, that fit just right against the curves of my thighs, and my Honorary Title concert tee, I got at one of their shows in Downtown L.A. My hair was down, flowing down past my shoulders, and my curls were bouncing with each step I took. As I waited for my suitcases at baggage claim my iPhone vibrated to show me I had a new text. It was from Justin, the quarterback.

**Hey, Babe, I miss u. Wish u were here. Call me =D**

I sighed. I didn't miss him, but I sure as hell missed California, all my friends, and my…everything. _Being here is going to bring me down._

I hadn't seen Bella and Uncle Charlie in years. He and my mother, Stacey, weren't what you call close. I think the last time our parents were actually in the same room was when they decided to have a joint birthday party for Bella and me when we were five. The only reason that took place was because my father, John, was in Phoenix for a game at the time, and Charlie flew out there to spend the birthday with Bella, Aunt Renee and her new husband Phil. My father used to play for the L.A. Lakers (now he is one of the coaches). My mother was your typical trophy wife and had no problem admitting it. That was one of the reasons her and Renee got along so well when Bella and I were young. When Renee married Phil she became a trophy wife seeing as at the time, Phil was the newest hot shot pitcher for the Diamondbacks, and with that Bella and I became your typical rich kids. I don't know why Bella moved to Forks and in all honesty I didn't care. All I knew was she had been there for the past year and I was sent to endure the same punishment. _A year… I only have to survive a year and off to Europe,_ I kept telling myself while I waited for my bags to come around on the damn belt.

Mommy and Daddy promised me if I could make it through the school year with no major fuck ups and no arrests I could go to Europe for the summer, before I left for college, so I had to dot my I's and cross my T's in order to go. I wanted to go really badly. That was why I was going to put on my big girl panties and suck the shit up.

My bags finally made it around, all five of them. Some cute guy helped me with putting them all on the pulley. I flashed him my brilliant smile and he proceeded to give me his number. _Maybe I'll call him if I'm bored or something, _I thought before realizing thatthat would probably happen more than I would have liked it to.

After getting everything together, I made my way to the parking lot, where I saw my cousin standing there waiting, all smiles. She was just as I remembered; short, rich brown hair (something we shared), deep brown eyes, and creamy skin. I plastered my best fake smile and made my way over to her. She was standing in front of a 2009 Ford F-150, a gift from Phil no doubt. The reason I knew what the car was, was because while I was looking for mine, it would be my backup. Bella was in some short shorts, a navy camisole, and black chucks. She looked nice, but still a little small townish.

"Bella!" I went and gave her a one armed hug as I adjusted my Chanel bag on my arm.

"Peyton! Wow you look good," she said as she pulled back and took in my appearance. I agreed. I look good, but that would be a rude response.

"You're looking good yourself, Cuz. Is this yours?" I asked, pointing to the truck.

"Yeah, Phil got it for me for the summer. It's my new baby. Let's get going. We have a way to go till we get to town." She grabbed some of my bags and we loaded up the car. I jumped in and it instantly reminded me of my baby at home. That was another thing I was going to miss about home - my car. It was a brand new '09 Escalade Hybrid. It was the best. Maybe if I begged Mom or Dad would have it sent out to me or get me a new car for my time in Forks. There was no hurt in trying.

We settled into light conversation on the two hour drive to Forks. Bella told me about the town and how my room was all ready for me. It was apparently right next to hers. I just smiled and nodded, not really caring because all I craved was the comfort of my bed at home, in San Clemente. Bella must have picked up on my mood.

"Peyt, trust me. Things will get better. I know on the outside this seems like one big green mossy hell, but it'll grow on you. I had the same reaction when I got here and now I couldn't be happier." She took my hand in hers and squeezed it gently. There was a reason Bella and I always got along when we were together; she was a kind person through and through. It made me wonder even more what she did to land herself there.

After the two hour drive, which consisted of us singing along to bad 80's music that blasted from the radio and me telling her in further detail why I was sent there, we arrived to the small quaint house I was being forced to call home. On the outside it was something you probably would see on the cover of _Town and Country_. It was cute, two stories with a huge tree in the front and a porch swing. Once we pulled up behind the police cruiser the front door swung open and Uncle Charlie came out to the car.

"Peyton, how was your trip?" he questioned as he helped me out the truck and gave me a brief hug. That is something he shared with my mother, a lack of need to be over affectionate.

"It was good Uncle Charlie. Not too long at all."

"That's good. Bells, why don't you help me with the bags?" he asked Bella as he made his way to the back of the truck. She nodded and the both of them grabbed some bags. I felt bad watching them handle my stuff, even though normally I wouldn't have given it a second thought. I went over and grabbed one of the suitcases and my laptop case and we all made it inside with one trip.

We walked up the stairs and down the small hallway to the room at the end. Bella pointed out the _one_ bathroom that we would all have to share. _Yup, I'm in my own personal hell._ The room was small with white walls, a twin bed with a cute blue comforter, a desk and chair across from the bed, and a dresser near the door. It was smaller than I was used to, but it was livable. After we got all the bags in the room Charlie left us to go watch TV or clean his gun, or whatever men did in that place.

"We left the walls white because we didn't know what color you'd like. Maybe we could paint it together if you want. Make a little project out of it?" Bella smiled and sat on top of the bed. I just nodded and made my way over to the small window that over looked the side of the house. This everything was becoming too much for me. I was not happy about the situation and I was too tired to try anymore. Silent tears started running down my cheeks as I looked at the bleak scene in front of me. It even started raining to add to my misery. My tears eventually turned into sobs and I clutched my chest. Two arms wrapped around me and pulled me to the bed. Bella didn't say anything; she just held me and let me work through it. She was what my mother should have been for me. She was just there.

I don't know how long we sat there while I cried on her lap as she stroked my hair, but my tears dried and I sat up, wiping my eyes. My contacts were starting to burn slightly from all the tears. Bella gave me a small smile and hug.

"I promise you that this will not be as bad as it seems now. Give it some time. I'm going to go make dinner. You get settled and after dinner I'm taking you over to my friend's house. Don't worry about Charlie. As long as you're with me you're good."

She must have seen the apprehension in my expression when she mentioned going out. My mother told Charlie to make sure I stay out of trouble, so I just figured there would be some extension of my grounding when I arrived. _Guess I was wrong._

Once Bella left I went to unpack. I pulled out my Macbook and plugged it into charge. I unpacked my iHome, docked my iPod, and pressed play. I listened while _Paramore's_ Conspiracy spilled though the speakers. _How fitting_. _Just when I think everyone is against me __this__ song comes on. __Great._

I went about placing things in the dresser and small closet right behind the door. It only took me 25 minutes to put everything away. Actually, it wasn't a lot of clothing; I just had a suitcase half full of books and some CD's. If I wasn't allowed to bring my vinyl or guitar at least I was able to bring a good amount of CD's. _The special ones at least_. Once everything was in its place I grabbed my toiletries bag, some shorts similar to Bella's, and my NOFX tee and headed to the bathroom to freshen up and change. If I was going to live in a small town, I figured I might as well look the part. It only took me 20 minutes to finish up. I pulled my curls back into a ponytail, threw on my glasses and ballet flats and made my way downstairs.

Dinner was actually nice. Bella made lasagna for us and we ate in relative silence. Charlie asked the standard questions; how were my parents, am I excited for school, and what were my plans for college. I gave him all the standard answers to go along with them; good, yes, and ivy league.

After dinner was finished Bella and I did the dishes. She told Charlie that she was taking me over to the Cullen's to meet the "gang". Charlie seemed a little wary to say yes, but he did none the less. Bella didn't waste any time in getting us out the house. I didn't even have any time to change into something nicer, but I ignored that and just went with it. If these were Forks kids they wouldn't know designer if it slapped them across the face.

Bella drove like bat out of hell. We were going down the road and then turned on this back end looking path. If she wasn't my cousin, I would have thought she was planning on killing me and burying me somewhere in the forest.

"You're going to love everyone. You're going to meet James, my boyfriend. Rosalie. She's kinda of a bitch, but that is just when you first meet her. Then there is her boyfriend Edward and his twin sister Alice. We are heading to their house. Alice is dating Emmett. Then there is Jasper. Everyone one is going to be there. We usually just hang around, drink, play games," she rambled on.

"Drink? Okay you know I'm no prude, but isn't your dad probably going to give me a breathalyzer when we get back? I really don't want to be shipped to military school after this."

"Don't worry about it. We probably won't even be coming back tonight anyway. I usually stay over and Alice can talk Charlie into anything, so we are in the clear. I just want you to have a good time. Consider this… your welcoming party," she said as we started to pull up a drive.

Well I'll be damned. It was a freaking mansion! In the woods! When I thought Forks couldn't get any worse… it doesn't! It got a million times better. The house was amazing. It was about 3 stories and white. It had an old Southern plantation feel to it, but not that rural. You could tell that there had to be some serious remodeling going on because from where we were I could tell that the pillars and front porch was all redone. Bella got out and I slowly followed her, actually nervous now about meeting these people with such an intimidating house.

We walked up to the door and rang the bell. I was fidgety. I was _never_ fidgety. When the door pulled open I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I followed Bella inside and it was _gorgeous_. From there I could tell that the back wall of the house was made of glass. It was a sight to behold. I was so into my inspection of the house that I didn't realize who opened the door. A tall guy about maybe 6 feet and as wide as any football player I'd ever seen smiled down at me. He had the cutest dimples and nice brown hair. He had a polo on and some board shorts on. He was _hot_.

"You must be Peyton. I'm Emmett." I held out my hand to shake his but instead he gave me a bone crushing hug. I was about to tap him to let me go, but I heard a voice behind us.

"Put her down, Emmett. You don't want to scare the girl off. She just got here" the voice said and Emmett let me out of his grasp. I dropped to the floor. I didn't even realize I had left it. I fixed my shirt and turned to see a beautiful blonde standing in the hallway. She was wearing what I would have been able to tell in my sleep were a pair of Jimmy Choo's, a mini, and a shirt that looks like it was from Top Shop. Well this girl definitely had style. If she was the only person I ever saw in Forks I would have thought there was hope.

"I'm Rosalie. Sorry about this big goon. Sometimes he forgets the limits of personal space." She held out a perfectly manicure hand and I took it gratefully.

"It's alright. I'm Peyton, Bella's cousin," I chuckled as Bella looped her arm through mine.

"Come on lets go meet everyone else," Bella said as she dragged me into another room. It was huge and seemed to be somewhat of a media room. There was a leather couch and a couple of chairs around. A large flat screen that had various game consoles hooked up to it and three guys on the floor playing with them and a thin girl sitting on the couch with a magazine.

"Hey guys! This is my cousin Peyton." The three on the floor looked up and smiled. Again, what is with Forks and their population of gorgeous men? Bella walks over to one of the blondes on the floor and sat in his lap, giving him a quick kiss. That must be James. The girl from the couch almost ran to me and jumped, giving me a hug.

"I'm Alice! Oh I _love_ your outfit. It's so… city chic. I can't wait till you see the mall. Do you shop? I bet you do, but I have to ask because _Bella_ isn't that crazy about it."

"I like to shop, but I don't like to do it till my feet come off, thank you very much," she retorted from James' lap.

One of the boys from the floor got up and wrapped his arm around the pixie's shoulders.

"I'm sorry for my sister. She tends to get overly excited. I'm Edward. You met almost everyone. Over there is James," James looked up from kissing Bella's neck and waved to me. "And over there is Jasper."

He stood up and nodded at me before walking past me, heading in what I assumed was the kitchen. Holy…living…_fuck_! That man was…was… perfect. He was more than perfect. Jasper was tall, taller than Edward and Emmett. He was thin, but not lanky; he definitely had some muscle going on. His hair was the perfect shade of blonde. It looked sun kissed like he surfed everyday of his life. And… his eyes; the ocean was their only competition. They were rich blue and I could already imagine myself getting lost in them. But, then again, the perfect man was retreating and I couldn't help, but feel partially to blame. Wait a minute. Men do _not_ walk away from Peyton Sophia Swan Daniels!

I felt a nudge on my shoulder and looked up to see James standing next to me. "Don't worry about him. He's always PMSing," he chuckled. I liked him. He was funny. Alice grabbed my hand and we all went into the kitchen.

Jasper was standing by the island, pouring himself a drink. From the looks of it, it looked to be some Southern Comfort. _Interesting choice._ I didn't know many people that drank that. It was one of my favorites. I sauntered over to his side and gave him a flirty smile.

"Care if I have a shot?" my voice sweet, but inviting. He shrugged and pushed the bottle to me. It would have been a lie to say I felt a little burned, but I shrugged it off. James was right, he was definitely PMSing or some shit.

Alice hopped up on the island and Emmett went to stand in between her legs and rested his hands on her hips. I looked around and saw that the others were also coupled up. James had his arms wrapped around Bella's waist and his chin on her shoulder. Edward had his arm wrapped around Rosalie's waist and pulled her to his side. And Jasper… Jasper just ignored me like the plague and I wasn't sure why. This was a little frustrating. I didn't do a damn thing. He only saw me for like… 3 seconds and already he made up his mind about me? Well two can play at this game.

"Okay listen up! In celebration for Peyton's arrival I suggest we play a little game of "never have I ever", just so we can get to know each other better," Alice suggested and everyone seemed to go along with except Jasper who just stood there looking indifferent and sipping his drink.

_This should be interesting._

_

* * *

_

_A/N:_ I hope you are liking the story. This is again a Jasper and OC/Peyton story. I'm sorry if you want the main with others but sorry can't do it! If you like cannon read my other story _Love's Not a Competition But I'm Winning._ All my stories are currently being re-beted as well so look out for those.

Songs for this chapter :

_Conspiracy – Paramore (chapter title song)  
Viva La White Girl - Gym Class Heroes  
Best I Ever Had - Drake  
Beautiful, Dirty, Rich - Lady GaGa_


	3. Chapter 2: Ego

_**A/N:**_** And we are back! I hope you guys are getting into this. I really, really, REALLY do because I love it. I love all the people in this and Peyton is my hommie lol Want to give thanks to my beta's Tilly Whitlock and CuddlesWithRob. They helped A LOT with this story. **

**Pictures of cast and cars are up on the profile. Check them out**

_**Disclaimer:**_** SMeyer owns Twilight. I own nothing but… my socks? Lol **

**

* * *

JPOV**

_**G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S  
We flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy**_

_Fergie? Rose. Ignore. _I just rolled back over till the music stopped. _Ah…sleep again._

_**Who the fuck is this?  
pagin me at 5:46 in the mornin crack a dawnin  
now I'm yawnin, wipe the cold out my eye  
see who's this pagin me and why..**_

_Biggie?_ What the hell?! Why are both Rose and Emmett calling me this early? I rolled over to my left to go grab the phone and felt a soft lump under me and then I heard a groan. _Oh shit_, I must have hooked up last night. I looked down at whoever was laying next there and saw a full head of ugly brown curls. _Fuck,_ I hooked up with Jessica's stank ass again. Emmett was supposed to be my drinking buddy last night. If he wasn't off banging Alice I wouldn't be laying next to Stanley's ass right now.

_**Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**_

_Alice! Yes! _I maneuvered my way over Jess and grabbed my phone.

"Pix, what the hell?" I said in a loud whisper. Jessica rolled over and started running her fingers softly across my arm. _Hell no! None of that shit!_

I held the phone away from my ear and turned to look down at her.

"Hey, I think you should sneak out of here before my mom gets home. She is gonna be here in twenty and I still have to clean up downstairs."

"Oh, do you want me to help you?" she said with a bit of hope in her voice. She should know the routine by now. I don't do these extended sleepovers. I am a wham-bam-thank you-ma'am kinda guy. She just got lucky because I was too drunk to notice.

"No sugar, it's best that I handle it. Just in case she gets here early. Here you go." I handed her a pair of shorts and a bra that was on my side of the bed.

"Hello…!"

"Oh shit, sorry Ali. What the hell happened last night? One minute you're there and the next you're gone. What gives?" Jessica was now dressed and heading out my door. I gave her a wink and a wave and sent her on her way.

"Whatever Jazz. You were too busy to even notice we were there let alone gone. But if you must know, Emmett and I drove Rose home."

"What about Edward? Didn't they come together?" _Where the hell were my boxers?_

"He should be either on your couch or in the guest room. He was drunker that you last night and none of us were taking him home." I flung a pair of pink panties from my bed while I looked for my boxers. _Ew. Totally burning those._

Giving up my search, I just got out of bed and snatched a fresh pair from my drawer.

"Okay with all these pleasantries out of the way, what do I owe the pleasure of this early morning call?"

"Morning? Jazz it's 1 _pm _and you and my drunkard brother need to get the hell up. Did you forget that Bella's cousin is coming today and we are all hanging at my house tonight?"

"Is that today? I'm sorry darlin', I guess it slipped my mind." I said with my voice dripping with sarcasm. I made my way out my room and down to the living room where Edward was indeed passed out on my couch.

"Jasper Whitlock! Don't play games with me! This is important to Bella so it means it's important to me. Just make sure you and Edward are over here by 6." And with that the phone went dead.

I shoved Edward with my foot to wake his ass up and pushed him to the side so I could have room to sit. His normally messy bronze hair was standing up in every direction and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Dude, you reek of cheap perfume. Who'd you sleep with last night, Stanley or Mallory?" he asked while stretching from the couch.

I rolled my eyes "Stanley. And she left her nasty ass panties in my bed too."

He chuckled and started looking around the couch either for his phone or shoes. "You're going to need a bio hazard suit to get rid of those bad boys." I laughed and got up, leaving him on the couch, and heading to the kitchen to survey the damage that was done last night. Good thing my mom doesn't actually come home till Monday. That leaves me with 2 full days to clean this place from top to bottom. Even though I know I won't do it till Sunday night.

"What are you two pussy's doing?!" Emmett's voice boomed from the living room. I made my way back in there to see him sitting in the recliner next to the couch and flipping on the TV. I have to remember to change the locks soon.

"Just about to make love to Eddie right here. Wanna watch Em?" I went and stroked Edward's hair playfully and he smacked my hand away and I went over to Emmett laughing. Then I punched him in his shoulder. "You left me hanging last night dude and I ended up fucking Stanley, _again._ That was totally uncool."

"Sorry Jazz, Ali had me by the balls and made me go with her. You know how she can get when she doesn't get her way. Speaking of Alice, Ed man, she wants you home ASAP to help her clean and set up for tonight."

"What's tonight?" Edward yawned before putting on his sneakers. Maybe I wasn't the only one that let it slip that Bella's cousin was coming today.

Bella had been talking about this for the past week. Apparently the girl fucked up out in Cali and was being sent out here with live with Bella and Chief Swan. Even though it is a punishment, Bella is pretty stoked for this. This is her only cousin so I could see why she would be this way. What I didn't get was just because she was kin to Bella didn't make her automatically part of our group. We are happy with just the seven of us. We didn't need to go recruiting new members. _Damn_, I sound like we are some kind of cult or some shit. I don't know. I just didn't understand all the hype about this girl. I don't even remember what her name was.

"Bella's cousin dude? Did you forget she was coming today?" Edward just shrugged and grabbed his phone and keys off the coffee table.

"I guess I did. Anyway, they aren't coming over till later so no big deal. I'm going over to see Rose. See you bitches later." He gave us a wave and shut the door behind him.

"Now who's gonna help me clean all this shit up?"

"Jazz man, you know I would but I have to go pick up the liquor and make it back to Pixie before my balls are in a jar." He said as he started towards the door.

"Okay, I see how it is. We'll see the next time I have a party here. The next one is going to be at casa McCarthy."

Emmett just laughed his big loud laugh and was _still_ laughing after the door closed behind him. I decided to go wash the smell of skank off of me before I started cleaning up.

Three hours and six garbage bags later, I found myself bored out of my mind. I assumed Ed and Em would be busy. James wasn't though. Knowing Bella she was probably cleaning and mentally preparing the Chief for the task of living with two women.

I got my land line and dialed James' number. I knew he would be around. _Hopefully_.

"Talk to me." James said as he answered the phone.

"Why must you pick up like that? It's so 90's."

"I knew it was you douche. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just seeing what's going on. Everyone else seems to be all busy with the _grand_ arrival of Bella's cousin."

"Tell me about it. Bella told me that she was going to be busy all day and we couldn't hang out. I told her I'll come with her on the drive but she told me no."

"So what are you doing today? Want to come over?"

"I was about to get into some Call of Duty 4. You hooked up?"

"Always. I'll catch you on live and we can talk there."

"Awesome. Laters."

After hanging up with him, I found my headpiece and turned on the 360. I found him on the game. We played for about 2 hours before Alice started calling my phone again and telling me to get my sorry ass over there. I finally gave in and went up to get dressed. I threw on a pair of distressed jeans, wife beater, and my flannel button down. I wasn't in the mood to impress anyone. I decided to take my bike. I loved my Ducati. It was my baby.

Fifteen minutes later I walked into the Cullen home to find everyone in the media room.

"He arrives." Rose said sarcastically, walking from the couch and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I see I'm not late for anything. Are they even here yet?"

"Bella called and said they would be over after dinner. She wanted to make sure everything was okay with the Chief first." James answered while he sat in front of the TV with Edward.

I went into the kitchen and got myself a beer and went back to sit next to them while they played Fallout 3. The girls went around talking about something. I just blocked them out. I wasn't in the mood for this shit tonight. Putting on phony faces and playing nice with some chick I didn't know from a ham sandwich. _Not my idea of a good time._

Another hour passed before I heard Bella's truck pull up into the driveway. _Here we go._ Emmett ran up to the door and swung it open. While everyone else looked toward the hallway, I just kept my eyes trained on the TV. I didn't want to be part of this. Rose was next to get up and go to the hallway to see them. After a minute or two I heard them come into the room and I glanced up to see what all the hype was about.

_Humph._ She didn't look all that special. Her hair was in a pony tail and she had some shorts and a tee on. NOFX, nice taste. She also had a pair of glasses on. From here they looked to be D&G. _She comes from money_. Interesting. But what caught my attention was her skin. She had really nice, smooth looking skin. It looked to be the color of light Dulce de Leche. She looked like she would taste sweet too. _Peyton. _ I think that is what Bella just said her name was. It fit her.

"…and over there is Jasper." I heard Edward say. I looked at her and got up. I needed a drink bad if I was going to stick to my resolve. I nodded and headed over to the kitchen to make me a Southern Hospitality. I didn't like her _at all_ but part of me wanted to bend her over this island and show her what a good fuck is. I shook my head as I heard the voices down the hall and looked for the cinnamon and cider. I got that and my SoCo I always know Alice keeps in here for me and made my drink. I poured some more SoCo in my glass and looked up to see everyone joining me. Peyton made her way over to me. She smelled like mangos.

"Care if I have a shot?" she asked, obviously flirting. Yes, she was hot but I was not about to give in to her. I do _Not_ fawn over women. I just shrugged and handed her the bottle. Most people I know don't drink Southern Comfort so I was a little surprised she asked for some. Probably just asking because I had it. Women are so predictable.

"Okay listen up! In celebration for Peyton's arrival I suggest we play a little game of Never have I ever. Just so we can get to know each other better." Alice yelled. What did I say? Predictable.

"What are we playing with? Vodka or Jack?" Bella asked while going to get 8 shot glasses and going to the liquor cabinet.

"Vodka, we can drink more and still be okay for later." Rose answered and pulled Edward along with her as she made her way out of the kitchen.

"I'll be bartender." I said quickly, getting a bottle of Grey goose and heading to the living room where Rose and Edward were moving the table out the way so we could sit in the middle. I honestly just wanted to get away from Peyton and her sweet mango scent. It was making my head swim.

Everyone else came out after me and we all sat in a big circle. I sat next to James with Bella on his other side. Peyton was next to Bella and Emmett and Alice next to him. Edward and Rose rounded out our little group.

"I assume everyone knows the rules of this game but just to make sure I'll run through them real quick. Okay one person at a time starts off with saying "Never have I ever…" and they say something they have done or wants to find out if someone else has done. If you have done said thing you take a shot. If only one person drinks then that person has to explain the incident in detail. Got it? Good, I'll start. Load us up Jazzy." Alice said while holding out her glass. I poured everyone a shot and she started the game.

"Never have I ever…made out in school." Everyone took a shot at that. That was pretty easy. I refilled everyone.

"My turn!" Emmett yelled. "Never have I ever…made out with a girl." What? That was weak. I took my shot, turned and saw that everyone's glasses were empty except Bella's.

I chuckled and Emmett looked wide eyed between Alice and Rosalie.

"Oh Emmy don't look so surprised. The girl I made out with was Rosalie. We were drunk! Get over it!" Alice said as she held out her glass for another. I winked at her and she hit my arm.

"Ow Pixie. Stop with the violence." I said and sat back down, and leaned over to pour Peyton a shot. Our eyes met and I raised an eyebrow, a little shocked her glass was empty but couldn't ask due to the rules.

This went on for a few more rounds. Some drinking and others not. Lots of laughs. Everyone was pretty loose by this point and it was Bella's turn again.

"Alright, Never have I ever…had a threesome." I looked around and everyone's glass was filled, except Peyton's. _Seriously?!_

Peyton sat there, almost seething at Bella because she knew she had to go in detail about this. She put her glass down and shoved Bella's shoulder as Bella started laughing.

"Okay, yes I've had a threesome back home. One of the reasons I was sent here was because I was caught in my parent's bed with the quarterback and wide receiver of my high school varsity football team. End of story. Is it my turn?"

Rose and Alice were laughing along with Bella and Peyton had a smile on her face. The guys were just staring at Peyton with a shocked expression. I on the other hand was completely turned on by her. I don't know if it was the liquor or her story but I wanted to know what she would sound like in bed…or car.

"Alright enough laughing you three. Never have I ever…" she got an evil look in her eye and started smirking. "Never have I ever gotten myself off with a food product." She looked triumphant while we heard Bella gasp.

Bella downed the shot and it was our turn to gasp. James turned to Bella, who was beet red right now.

"Bella…?" James asked in an uncertain voice.

"It was NOT my fault anyway. It was _her_ idea to do it in the first place." Bella pointed to Peyton and she started laughing.

"Well if Bella is not going to come clean I'll tell the story. So…I told Bella here that she was a prude and bet her $250 that she wouldn't use a cucumber to get herself off. Lets just say she got her $250 and we didn't have salad for dinner." Peyton said while trying to hold back her laughter.

I couldn't hold it in. That was the funniest shit I have EVER heard. And to think our little Bella having play time with a veggie. Bella had her head ducked into James' shoulder while we were all rolling on the floor laughing.

"Enough! Okay game time is over. Are we going to watch the movie or what?" Bella huffed.

"Okay, that's enough. I'll go put the movie in." Edward said.

We all started cleaning up the floor and making our way over to the media room. Peyton and I were stuck bringing things back to the kitchen. She was standing by the sink and was about to start washing the glasses when I stopped her.

"You don't have to do that." My voice tight and stilled.

"But won't their parents see the shot glasses and know?"

"Yeah but they know we all drink so you can just leave them." I tried to keep my voice indifferent but it wasn't happening very well.

"Okay then. Do you know what movie we're watching?"

"I think The Unborn or some shit." I shrugged and left her in the kitchen. I knew it seemed like a dickhead move, but I had to let her know she was not wanted by everyone here.

I got to the room and it seemed like every space was taken up but the love seat in the corner. Fuck them. They did this on purpose. Edward and Rose were snuggled up on the other love seat on the other side of the room, Alice and Em were sprawled out on the couch, and Bella and James were on the rug lying together. Peyton walked in and saw the set up and came over to sit next to me. I heard her let out a frustrated sigh and fold her arms across her chest. I looked over at her and she was looking at the screen, waiting for the previews to finish. The way her arms were folded made her chest stick out in the most delicious way. I moved as far away from her as I could so her wonderful mango scent didn't overwhelm me.

The movie started and I made a joke about the lead guy looking like James. He threw a pillow at me and everyone laughed. For the first time tonight I heard Peyton's laugh up close. It sounded so beautiful. I wondered with her voice if she could sing. She looked like she could belt out a few notes but I wasn't sure. I shook my head. I needed to stop thinking about this girl because she was going to come in our little circle and cause problems. I knew it for sure.

The movie wasn't that good but it did have some jumpy parts. And at those Peyton jumped and grabbed my arm. She looked at me and mouthed sorry. I didn't want her to be sorry; I wanted her to do it again and again. I looked over at everyone else and they were no longer watching the movie. They were all making out and feeling each other up. I sighed and left the room. I needed more liquor.

I got to the kitchen and pulled out my bottle of SoCo again and started drinking straight from it. I knew tonight would end up something like this. Another reason why I could have stayed home. I had my back against the island, sipping from the bottle when I heard a stool scrape against the floor. I whipped around and there sat Peyton.

We looked at each other for a bit before she leaned over, grabbed the bottle from my hand and lifted it to her lips. I was too busy eying her rack as she bent over to care when she took my bottle. She took a large swig, licked her lips and placed it down. Damn she was sexy.

"Thanks. I love SoCo."

"You do? Not many people I know do."

"Well now you know a person that does." She smiled at me. She really did have a cute smile and dimples I wanted to lick.

"I guess I do. Why aren't you out there watching the movie?"

"Probably for the same reason you aren't. It looks like a porn movie out there. Are they always like that?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, pretty much. But from what I hear you have had your own fair share of naughty nights." I raised a brow, challenging her to disagree or at least blush like Bella would have.

"Touché." She said as she walked around to stand next to me, looking up at me through her glasses. I just wanted to ravage her right here and now.

"Um... do you… always wear glasses?" _Shit!_ That is all I came up with?

"Uh… no. I have contacts but they were bothering me. Are you _seriously_ asking me about my choice in eyewear Jasper?" She said with a slight chuckle. God I loved hearing my name come out her mouth.

"I guess I am. Do you have a problem with that?" I smirked and walked out the glass door leading to the patio and pool in the back. I took off my shoes and rolled up my pants and sat on the edge of the pool, soaking my feet. I needed to cool down some.

Next thing I see is a blurred something run past me and jump in the pool.

"Ah! That felt _good_!" Peyton exclaimed, who was now just in boyshorts, a bra and was swimming over to me. I had to literally shift so my hard on wasn't that evident.

She came and stood practically between my legs.

"Do you think they'll be mad that I got in the pool?" she shook out her long, now wet hair.

"N-no, I think they are too occupied to even care." I wanted to just get in and take her against the wall.

_Stop thinking with your dick Jasper!_

_No! My dick wants this._

_We'll I'm your head and I say no._

_He's technically my head to,._

_Geez Louise…_

"You should come in. The water feels _amazing._" She told me as she bobbed up and down in the water, making her breasts look amazing with the water glistening off them.

The next thing I know I'm taking off my shirts and jeans and slipping in the pool with her. I went under for a few seconds but when I came up she was standing right in front of me.

"You don't like me do you?" she asked in a soft voice.

"What makes you say that?" That threw me off. But then again how could she not notice my polar moods?

"Well, you said all of two words to me when I got here and then every time I try to talk to you, you're ignoring me or being cold. You don't even know me Jasper" she was backing me up against the wall and her breasts were inches away from my chest. All I had to do was slide them up and cup. _Simple, I know._

"That's true, I don't know you but you don't know me either so why are you making assumptions?"

"I just go by what I see. And right now your actions show me you don't like me. However, your body is telling me something different." And that is when she did it. She reached in between us and grabbed my shaft and gave it a few tugs. My eyes rolled in the back of my head. I was speechless. She then leaned in and licked my Adam's apple. I almost grabbed her and pounded her right there. That was so _fucking_ sexy.

She moved her lips to my ear and whispered.

"See Jasper, the body never lies. But until your actions show different I will just have to keep my distance." She licked my ear lobe and my body betrayed me again as a groan slipped out since she was still rubbing my junk.

"Have a nice swim Jasper…" and with that she was out of the pool and snatching up her clothes, heading into the house.

I just stood there, hard, wet, and mesmerized. _Who was this demon woman and why was she sent to destroy me?_

_**

* * *

A/N:**_** That was a mega of a chapter for me. I wanted to get the first JPOV in and out of the way. I know he's an ass but he's a hot ass and it is kinda valid. But all will be revealed later.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Ego Remix - Beyonce and Kanye West (Title Song)  
Glamorous - Fergie**** (Rose's Ringtone)  
Warning - Notorious B.I.G (Emmett's Ringtone)  
Just Dance - Lady GaGa (Alice's Ringtone)  
Poison - Bell Biv DeVoe  
Dance, Dance - Fall Out Boy  
Every Girl - Young Money  
**

**I hope you guys liked this. Next up, back to Peyton. **

**Read and Review! Love ya Bunches! Kiki xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3: Innocent and Sweet

_**A/N**_**: Hey! Okay another chapter and we're back to Peyton. I don't know how many are reading this story but if you are I love you! Because I love this story. I have some pics up from this chapter on my profile so check those out too.**

_**Recommendations**__**: **__**Wife Swap**__** by **__**TwiLigHtDancEr93**__** , **__**MISSION DILF**__** by **__**EllabittenbyCullen**__** (Very Smutty), **__**I Get Off**__** by **__**britpacksuccubus**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: Twilight owned by SMeyer and not me. Sad I know but Peyton does come from me :D **

**

* * *

PPOV**

_Let the games begin_. I had Jasper exactly where I wanted him.

I grabbed my stuff and slipped it on before going back into the media room. The movie just ended and they were all coming up for air it looked like. I went over to Bella.

"Bells, are you good enough to drive?"

"I don't think so. Are you?"

"Yeah, just give me the keys. I don't want to get in any trouble with your dad on my first day here." She sat up from James' arms and nodded. He helped her up and I looked around for my flats I took off before going after Jasper.

_Mmmm, Jasper_. He sure was something but he wasn't giving in to my advances and that was bothering me to no end. He knew he wanted me so why not just give in to temptation? Was he gay? No, a man that good looking can't be gay. Did he have a girlfriend? Maybe that was it. But Bella didn't mention anything. I will have to find out soon if I was going to win this little cat and mouse game.

"I'll come with you guys. Make sure the Chief doesn't give you too much shit." James said, holding Bella up while she swayed a little bit. Wow, she was a lightweight.

"I'm driving." I got her keys and walked over to where Alice and Rosalie were folding up blankets.

"Thanks so much for having me over. It's great that Bella has some cool ass friends." I smiled. Alice dropped her side of the blanket and hugged me.

"Don't mention it! We're lucky Bella has such a chill cousin. We're going to the beach down on the Rez tomorrow. Come." I nodded and Rose spoke up.

"It's probably not like California but its pretty fun. We lay out while the boys make fools of themselves trying to play football."

"Sounds like fun. So I'll see you guys tomorrow."

We walked to the door while Edward and Emmett were going to throw out the trash.

"Hey Peyt! You think you can handle that big old monster there?" Emmett asked, pointing to Bella's truck. I laughed and turned to him.

"Em, I can and have handled some _big_ monsters before. _This_ is a piece of cake." Edward laughed and walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"That's what she said. You've got spunk. You're going to fit in just right here. I'll see you tomorrow. And by the way, cool shirt." He winked and he and Emmett went back into the house. Well, this was a change of events. I went from thinking Forks was hell on earth and now I'm pretty content. Who knew?

It didn't go unnoticed that the only person I didn't say by to was Jasper but that was not needed. He needed time to cool off in that pool. I doubt he wanted his friends to know that I gave him a boner the first time we met. That would be embarrassing on his part.

I made it all the way back to the house in perfect time even though I was a little buzzed. James walked home after leaving us on the porch since he didn't live too far away. Uncle Charlie was in the living room watching the late edition of Sports Center as I helped Bella up the stairs. She seemed to get drunker on the way home which was surprising, because the only thing she did was make out with James in the back seat. I said good night to Charlie and dropped Bella on her bed. I took off her shoes and helped her lay down on the bed right. No one likes waking up with a hangover and their shoes still on.

I shut out her light and walked to my new room. It wasn't home but it will have to do. I took my clothes off, slipped into my cami and short set from Victoria's Secret and laid on the bed. There was a lot to think about. I missed home, that was a fact. But there were new things I needed to think about. Yes, I was here in this little town for the rest of the school year with my cousin and her friends. They were so nice and didn't seem fake like most of my "friends" back home. And then there was Jasper. I didn't know much about him except he was the hottest guy I have ever laid eyes on. He had this slight southern twang to his voice. He drank my favorite liquor which had to count for something. And he may or may not have a girlfriend. That is the only thing I can think of as to why he would go out of his way to ignore me. But there was a slight chance that he _really_ didn't like me.

_Nah. Get that out your head now._

_But what if it's true? Not everyone is going to like you._

_And why not? I'm amazing._

_No you're not, and you know this._

_Stop being a bitch and let me be happy._

_Stop being a brat and hiding from the truth. People pleaser._

Ugh! My subconscious could be such a bitch at times. Anyway, I was just going to be me and keep my distance. No need to follow up because the bait is already out there. If he is single, I just have to wait till he bites.

-----------------------

The next few weeks went by in a blur of just hanging out and getting to know my new friends. I would go shopping with the girls to Bella's dismay. She really did hate shopping. Other times I would hang out with the boys and play video games. Everyone was so welcoming to me, except Jasper. He was still his moody and cold self to me. When we would go over to his house to drink and party, I wouldn't even see him most of the time. I would just end up hanging with Rose and Edward mostly.

Rose and I grew closer and so did Edward and I. We ended up having a lot in common. I remember going over to his house that second week after I arrived and he showed me his music collection. I was in awe. He had enough CD's and vinyl in his room to rival my collection. We'd end up on his bed just arguing and discussing different types of music and reminiscing about the various concerts we've been too.

Rose and mine relationship was different from Edwards. Our common ground was cars. She was a total gear head in a skirt. I loved it! There weren't many people I knew that could keep up a conversation with about horsepower and the benefits of tires. She also told me that she and Jasper liked to drag race, and they both had modified cars.

Sometimes through these conversations with them I would find out tid bits of information about Jasper. I didn't let on how interested I was in finding out things about him but my ears did perk up every time I heard someone say his name.

I still didn't find out if he was seeing anyone. But I never saw anything that alluded to if he was or wasn't with someone. I did, however, catch glimpses of him with a different girl when we would all party together. I don't know if he was trying to show off and make me jealous or if this was his norm, but either way I was not going to let it get to me.

Anyhoo, here it was, the Friday before schools starts and I was in Home Depot with Edward, Bella and James. Bella had thought it was too long for me to go without my room being painted. I honestly thought the longer I went the more I would think my stay here would end early.

We invited everyone to come help but Rose was stuck with her mom at a spa, Em and Ali were having a couple's weekend in Seattle and Jasper just said no. We were all used to his aversion to me by now. Edward and Bella didn't like it but we all let it be.

"How could you say that? Oh wait, I forgot, this is coming from the girl who listens to Miley Cyrus." Edward fired back at Bella.

"Hey! That Climb song is very catchy. And just because I like _one_ song does not make me an avid listener. And that still doesn't change my opinion on Kings of Leon. I think they are just too whiny."

Again we were having another debate over music. And as usual it was Edward and I against Bella and James. And we were right once again.

"How can you call them whiny? Their music just touches you on a whole other level. You just don't know what good music is. Ooh, what do you think of this color?" I held out a sample card that had different shades of red on them. The one that caught my eye was cheery red.

"Peyt, you may have sucky taste in music but at least you can pick out paint. That color is pretty cool." James said with a chuckle.

I playfully punched him in the arm and we all laughed. We grabbed about six cans of cheery red paint just to make sure we had enough, some primer, brushes, rollers, plastic and other small supplies.

After paying, we piled into my Escalade that my parents had sent to me. Charlie told them that I was behaving myself and my mom wanted to give me a little treat. It was either the car or some new shoes. I chose the car. I was ecstatic when it arrived and every chance I get, I drive it.

The music argument went on till we reached the house and even after all the furniture was moved out of the room and Bella and I laid down the plastic. It was fun to watch Bella and Edward go at it. They were both so passionate about things.

Conversation died down some as we put some music on and got to work. After the primer was on, Bella and James went off to get some lunch for us. Edward and I just fell into easy conversation, just like usual, as we started with the first coat of paint.

"Are you excited or nervous about Monday?" he asked.

"I don't know. Everyone keeps asking me that. I guess I would say I have a nervous excitement. Anyway, it can't be much different from my old school. Same cliques everywhere right?"

"That's true. But you're already in the popular clique, so no need to sleep with the football captain to rise the social ladder."

I laughed. "I don't think Alice would let me borrow Emmett for that purpose."

He laughed with me and flung some paint from his brush at me. Making it land on my bare stomach and legs. Good thing I changed into some shorts and a cut off tee because then I would have to murder my friend.

"You are gonna _pay,_ Cullen!" I grabbed the roller that was in the pan of paint and chased him with it. We ran around the room painting each other. Finally we stopped when were had more paint on us than the walls and collapsed in the middle of the floor laughing at the sights of us.

"Bella is going to kill us. Speaking of, where are they?" I asked while wiping my face with a towel.

"I bet you anything they are going at it in the car somewhere."

I smiled and nodded, "you're probably right. At least she's getting some." I said the last part so low I'm not sure Edward heard. Apparently he did.

"Yeah… about that. Why aren't you hooking up with anyone? The good men of Forks not up to your standards?"

"I wish. I guess I just haven't seen anyone that has peaked my interest."

"Or maybe you are waiting for a certain someone…"

"What is that suppose to mean Cullen?"

"Come on Peyt. I've seen the way you look at Jasper. It is obvious that you are into him."

I was shocked. I thought I was being rather discreet. Guess not.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You know better than most that Jasper can't even stand to be in the same room as me. And besides that, I'm _not_ into him."

"Are you sure?"

I folded my arms over my chest and gave him a curt nod. He sighed and ran his clean hand through his disheveled hair.

"It's just… Jasper is… I don't know how to describe it. Jasper has somewhat of a rough past. And because of that his current values are skewed to say the least."

"Who doesn't have issues these days? That doesn't mean he has the right to be a dick to me." I was becoming a little frustrated with this conversation. Just because he may not want me sexually, does not give him a free pass to be a grade-A jerk.

"I'm sorry Peyt. Maybe it's best that you not be close with him. I don't want to see you get hurt because I care about you."

"How could Jasper hurt me. He doesn't talk to me. And like I said, I'm not into him like that, so your point is moot."

"Jasper is kinda a man whore. He doesn't do relationships and keeps women at arms length except Ali, Rose and Bella." He frowned at that statement.

"What makes you think I'm into relationships either? I just wanted to be his friend." _And fuck his brains out_. But Edward didn't need to know that little fact.

"Good. Nothing to worry about then if you aren't into him like you say." He chuckled and stood up, helping me to my feet. "I was worried I would have to kick his ass if he hurt you. But I don't have to worry about that now."

I gave him a rather tight smile and changed the subject. "Since I think the other two won't be back anytime soon, we should at least finish the room so I don't have to sleep on the couch."

"Sure thing Peyt."

"Actually, what _are_ the guys at Forks High like? I want to know what my options are." I said and winked at him. Edward just shook his head and laughed at me.

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly. Bella and James got back just as we finished up. How convenient. They both had a serious case of sex hair. Because they ditched us, we made them clean up the room and put everything back while Edward and I went out to lunch. The topic of Jasper never came up again.

Later that night I found myself alone in my newly painted room after everything dried. Edward left to go spend time with Rose and Bella went out on a date with James. Uncle Charlie was at giving me time to myself. But wasn't that what got me into this mess in the first place? Lack of parental supervision? I thought about who I could call to see if they wanted to hang tonight but quickly that dissolved. Even if Alice and Emmett were here, I was getting tired of playing third wheel to all these couples. Edward was right; I needed some special attention from the male population. But who?

I laid down on my bed in a huff. Not only was I frustrated, I was _fuckastrated_. The last time I even had sex was with Justin and Tony.

_No don't want to think about that._

_When are you going to?_

_Never again._

_Stop burying it._

_I'll do what I damn well please._

_Fine be a brat._

_You're damn right I will._

_**In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?**_

Speak of the Devil. I looked over at my phone and there was his picture popping up. What could it hurt?

"Hey J."

"Baby P! Oh god I missed your voice. You sound sooo good."

I sighed. "J are you high?"

"High off of loving you…and a little X but mostly you baby."

"What do you want? I'm kinda busy."

"Nothing, I just missed you. Don't you miss me?"

"Yeah I miss you too."

"You have someone else don't you? Who the fuck is he?!"

"Justin calm down, there isn't anyone else."

"You fucking bitch! You're fucking some other guy. You're nothing but a little slut. That is why you let Tony fuck you too!"

"Shut the fuck up you asshole! You need to go ride your fucking high and don't call me _EVER_ again you douchebag!" I hung up and flung my phone across the bed.

_Bastard_! How dare he suggest that? How DARE he bring up what happened when it was HIS fault it happened?! Plus it's not like I said we were still together before I left. And if I were fucking someone else it wouldn't be any of his fucking business.

My phone rang and rang until I turned it off. I was not in the mood to deal with his shit right now. But I couldn't help the little twinge of jealousy I felt. He was there partying it up before school starts with enough X and coke to feed a whole party of young socialites. And I was here, dry as hell and didn't even know where or _if_ I could score in this town. I should play nice with him. He might make a weekend trip up here and bring me some goodies. _I'll make up with him tomorrow._

----------------------------

The weekend went by in a blur, just like all my weekends had started to do. I went shopping with the gang for back to school clothes in Seattle. Alice insisted that she pick out an outfit for each one of the guys too, so they tagged along. And no one went against Alice. I was just grateful Daddy let me keep my black Amex card so I could shop without any worries. It was a fun day overall and also another day of Jasper ignoring my existence. _Good Times._

"Peyt get your ass down here now! We're gonna be late!" Bella called up to me. It was Monday, first day of my last year of High School. I needed to look perfect if I was going to turn heads. I had on my navy striped cotton-linen cropped vest, gray denim mini paired with my Gucci black patent leather pumps. My hair was down in wavy curls and I had my bang swept to one side. I topped it off with a smokey eye and light lip gloss. Jasper and all the other guys at school better have knives and forks because they were going to eat their hearts out with one look at me. I bounded down the stairs and grabbed the pop tart Bella had out for me. She looked cute too with her chocolate stretch pinstriped 'Heartbreaker' dress and brown ballet flats.

"Come on, don't want to be late for school." I said as I took a bite and gave her a cheeky smile.

"Stuff it miss _30 minutes in the shower_. I just want to make sure we all get parking spots next to each other."

"Don't worry about it cuz. You're going to need botox by 30 with all that worrying."

"Just like your mom. Oooh."

"Touché cousin, touché."

We got our bags and headed to our cars. With Forks being as small as it is, I was already mentally preparing myself for all the stares and gossiping that was sure to come with being the new girl. Some already knew who I was due to all the parties we threw. Others knew me as Chief Swan's troubled niece from the big city. The rest didn't know me and I was ready for the rumor mill to get turning about my past. I didn't care really. Probably most were true, so why fret?

Bella parked next to James and ran into his arms once her door was opened. I stepped out of my car and walked over to where everyone was standing by the back of Emmett's truck.

"Damn, do you guys get up at the crack of dawn to get here?"

"Don't worry about it little P. You'll get use to small town living sooner or later. Anyway, we saved you a spot didn't we?" Emmett said as he came over and draped his arm around my shoulders.

"I am _loving_ your outfit Peyt." Rose said and I did a little twirl for everyone.

"Don't get cocky bitch." She laughed.

"Never that. Alice, I told you those shoes would look amazing with those jeans."

"Thanks! It was either this or go with the purple outfit all together."

"Enough of this women talk. My balls are receding as we speak." Emmett interrupted.

"Emmett, we neither care nor want to imagine anything involving your balls." Rose snapped back and we all shuddered at the new image. We laughed at him as he tried to think about that. I caught Jasper looking at me while everyone was preoccupied. I gave him a small smile and he nodded then turned back to Edward.

The lot started filling up and just as I thought people were staring our way as they went inside. Most of the guys looked like they were going to salivate at the sight of the girls and I. Some of the girls rolled their eyes when they saw me. I thought I overheard some ugly bitch with big curls whisper to some blonde bitch next to her, "Who does she think she is? She isn't even pretty enough to be with them." Obviously she was talking about me. _Bring it on bitch. I will end you._

As we made our way closer to the doors, I felt something or someone. I knew people were staring at me since I pulled up but I felt a specific pair on me. I turned to my right and there he was. Standing there in a pair of blue jeans, black tee that clung to his chest and a leather bomber jacket, was this guy. More like _man._ His skin was a smooth, light caramel and his hair was jet black and styled in the perfect way. And he was looking right at me. This was indeed going to be a _great_ school year.

_**

* * *

A/N**_**: Uh oh! Who can it be?! Lol I know who it is but I'm not telling :P Did you guys like this chapter? If so PLEASE pass this story on to your friends and Read and review. Thanks**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Innocent and Sweet – The cab (title song)  
The Climb – Miley Cyrus  
Heartless – Kanye west  
Use somebody – Kings of Leon  
Drunk love – The cab**

**Thanks again. Love ya Bunches xoxo Kiki**


	5. Chapter 4: Sex on Fire

**_A/N:_ Hello again. So I know it has been a while, and if you are reading my other story it has been a longer while. And I'm sorry for that. Writing multiple stories at a time is tough and sometimes one story takes center stage. Anyhoo, here is the update for HHIV. I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Only recommendation I have is to read my new story that I'm posting soon called **_**Miles Don't Mean Anything**_**. It is a Bella/Jasper/Edward story. But no slash. And they are all tattooed up so it is pretty cool.**

**_Disclaimer: _SM owns Anything Twilight and I got nada.**

**

* * *

JPOV**

_I can't do this shit anymore_! This whole plan was starting to wear me down. It was simple, ignore Peyton. How hard could it really be? _Hella hard_.

It's been _weeks_ since she got here. Everyone loves her, my best friend is now like her new BFF, and Rose is even talking about letting her come to one of our races. _What the fuck?!_

It was like she had them all bewitched. Me included. But I couldn't really let her in. I _wouldn't_ let her in. I won't let her get to me because if I did, all the work that I have done over these past few years would all be for not.

Then if I was supposed to be ignoring her, why is she the only person I could think of? Even my usual random hook ups were becoming about her.

Last weekend when I hooked up with Kate at Emmett's party, it felt all wrong. While she was riding me in the guest room, instead of seeing her small creamy white hips, all I saw were my hands against the tan and curvy hips of Peyton. I envisioned her perfect round breasts bouncing up and down as I repeatedly buried myself deep inside her. I saw my fingers running though her dark curls instead of the strawberry blonde tresses they were actually in. I imagined what her face would look like when _I_ made her cum. What her voice would sound like screaming _my_ name. The only way I came was not because of Kate's lack luster skills, but because all I saw was Peyton while I was doing it. I almost said her name but at that moment, Kate leaned over to kiss me and I was surrounded by the nasty smell of coconuts. How I wish it were mangos I was smelling.

But I just need to stick to the plan. When we were all together I just paid no attention to her. Even when all I wanted to do is listen to her every word. And this was not normal behavior for me. I did not get attached, to women especially. Attachments lead to heartache.

I found out little tid bits about her though. I knew she loved cars and that she knew a lot about them. She looked pretty sexy behind the wheel of her SUV too. From what Edward told me, she was musically gifted as well. She knew how to play the guitar. That little info led to my recent fantasy of her playing naked for me. She was also smart. She, Bella and James would always get into arguments over some book or another. I would catch myself just staring at her when she was in the middle of these heated moments.

But I knew this was all a game. From the night she left me in the pool, I knew she thought she had me. That was another reason why I didn't give into her. I was not going to give her the satisfaction of winning. If she wanted to play with the big boys, I'd show her how the big boys play. Rough and dirty.

_Just how you want her._

_Stop that! I don't want to think of her that way._

_If you didn't then why did you jack off to the thought of her this morning?_

_Lapse in judgment._

_Yeah sure…_

I rolled my eyes and snatched my keys up and went downstairs. Today was the first day of school. I got down to the kitchen and my mom was already there.

"Morning honey, I made breakfast. Your favorite, strawberry waffles, sausage and eggs." She said with a sweet smile. She was trying to butter me up for something.

"Hi mom. Looks good but I'm kinda in a rush." I took a waffle and started eating it.

"Oh… well there was something I needed to talk to you about." _Jackpot._ I sat down and started eating, just because I was really hungry. I nodded so she could continue.

"Well my publisher called last night and told me that they want me to go on a book tour for my latest book. Jazzy this is going to be really good for us. I promise it won't be too long, just one month."

My mom, Teena, was a romance novelist. One of the best and was currently climbing the best sellers list with her last book. It was something about vampires in love. Who knew women would buy that stuff. She usually went on long book tours, leaving me to fend for myself. Something that she hated but had to be done to keep us in the lifestyle we've grown accustom to since _he_ left.

"It's okay mama. A month isn't that bad. When do you leave?"

"I, unfortunately, leave tonight. You sure you're going to be okay? You seem to be a little out of it lately." She said while coming to give me a hug.

"I'm okay. Just ready to start my senior year." I hugged her tightly back. "So I'll see you in a month. I love you mom." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and grabbed my bag.

"I love you too Jazzy. Be good and no arrests!" And with that I was out. A month? Everyone was gonna love that.

When I got to school everyone was there except Bella and Peyton. I felt a little bit of disappointment waft over me but shook it off.

"Sup. Still waiting for Bella?" I asked to no one in particular. Edward gave me a strange look but Emmett answered.

"Yeah, probably waiting for Peyton. According to Bella she is _not_ a morning person." I shrugged trying to seem indifferent about that information but stored it away in my little file of Peyton facts that I saved for later.

Rosalie and I started talking about our race plans for this Saturday. There was going to be a huge race just South of Seattle and we wanted in. The buy in was 2 G's but we both had it no problem. Edward didn't like that she raced, but there wasn't anything that would stop her from doing it. Everyone came down to cheer us on too.

I told them about my mom going away for the next month and both Emmett and Alice seemed to start planning all the parties we would have there. They were both so animated about it, I internally groaned. Both of them were so excited and full of life. Even if it hurt a little to admit, they were really perfect for each other. Soul mates.

Right when I started talking to Edward, I saw Bella and Peyton pull up. Bella went to James as always. Peyton stepped out and I thought my heart exploded in my chest. Ed looked at me with another weird look and I mouthed "What?" to him. I hope he didn't catch me staring at the goddess that was making her way over to us. He just shook his head and continued the conversation Rose started, since she was now talking to Peyton. I tried to pay attention to Edward, but it was extremely hard. She was just so perfect. She did a little twirl in that amazing outfit she had on. It showed off her perfectly long legs. The vest she had on was making her breasts show off the right amount of cleavage. I thought about how it would feel to run my fingers down the middle of them and slide my hand over to cup her, playing with her nipple. _Fuck_. I was staring again, but then she gave me one of the sweetest smiles I have ever seen. I just nodded because it was my only body part I could move at that moment. Plus, I didn't want to falter from the façade that was already in place. According to everyone, I hated Peyton. And that was the way it was going to stay.

Emmett said something about balls and we all started toward the front of the building. I stayed behind Peyton. Not just to keep my distance but also to get a great view of that plump ass. She smelled of her usual mangos and it was just divine.

I saw her hesitate in her step slightly and her gaze linger to the right. That's when I saw _them_ looking at her. _FUCK NO!_ I wanted to growl and throw Peyton over my shoulder, caveman style, and claim her as mine. But I couldn't. All I could do is stand by as Paul and his pack of losers undress my Peyton with their eyes.

_Your Peyton?_

_Yes mine!_

_You're delusional._

_And you're nosey._

I watched as they stared at her like she was a piece of meat and she just flirted back. _Fuck this shit._ I couldn't watch anymore so I brushed past Peyton, Alice and Emmett and went straight inside to the main office to get my schedule.

Edward walked in behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"What's the rush? You already know what classes you're taking. Did you see something outside you didn't like?" he said and smirked his cocky smirk that I wanted to punch.

"I just wanted to get here before I run into Stanley. She's been riding my jock for the past week. And I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Morning Mr. Whitlock and Mr. Cullen. Here are your schedules. Would you like to take the rest for your friends as well?" Mrs. Price, the office secretary asked Edward. She was nice, married to the principle and oddly looked like Molly Ringwald. I think she had a crush on us too.

"Sure I'll take them. Can you give me Peyton Daniels' as well? She is the new student."

Mrs. Price's face scrunched up and had a look of distain on it.

"You mean Chief Swan's niece?"

He nodded and she put the sheet in the pile with the rest before handing them over. I did not like the reaction to Peyton's name. Yes, she has a past but she doesn't know her. She is nothing like the rumors that are going around about her. People here are just so small minded.

We went back into the hallway and went to our lockers. All of them were next to each other and Bella managed to get Peyton's here too. The only problem was her locker was next to mine. Not only will she be always with us but now I'm going to be smelling her mango scent constantly. Isn't it bad enough I went and got some mangos from the market the other day, just to have the reminder of her? Shit, I'm becoming a stalker.

"Did you get our schedules?" Bella asked and Edward handed out all of them.

"I have English first. Who is with me?" Rose asked.

"I do. I then have Math, AP Chem., Lunch, Spanish, History and then Art." Alice said.

After that we all exchanged schedules to see who had what with whom. I had one class each with Alice and James. Two with Edward and…damn! I had one class with Peyton. Not that I didn't want to have one with her. On one side, I would want all my classes with her. Then again if I am supposed to not be interested, it will be very hard to avoid her if she is in my class.

"I have Math first. Let's go Em. Maybe we can get good seats in the front like the perfect little students." Peyton said, dragging Emmett along with her.

"Take care of him!" Alice called after them and then turned to me. "So Jazz, I'll see you in Math. I'll save you a seat." And with that her and Rose danced off to English. It was weird that even all that happened last year; Alice and I could be friends.

"What do you have first?" Edward asked me while putting some of his things in his locker.

"Gym."

"That should be good. You look like you need to blow of some stream. What was with you this morning? Running off to the office like someone stabbed you or something."

"It was nothing. I just didn't feel like dealing with that asshole Paul. He's still after my spot on the team."

"If you say so. Hey, did you see the way he looked at Peyton? I think he might be interested."

"Whatever. He's a douche. I'll catch you later. Save me a seat at lunch." And with that I left. I had to get away because the thought of that asshat, Paul Garrett, with his hands on Peyton was making me see red.

I got to the boys locker room in good time and changed into my gym uniform. I am lucky that Basketball season is coming up soon, so I can have the distraction. Except that I have to deal with Paul wanting my starting position. He could just keep dreaming on that one. I'm the schools best point guard and he was just a shooting guard with dreams of being me.

"Man, I could spread some syrup on that ass and have breakfast for hours."

"I know what you mean. I heard she fucked the whole football team at her last school."

"I thought it was the swim team. Either way, I hope I have a class with her today that way I could show you how it's done."

"Whatever Mike, she probably wouldn't want to even breathe your way once she sees me."

I slammed my locker closed. I couldn't just stand there, listening to Mike and Tyler talk about Peyton that way. If I did, I would end up tearing their arms off and beating them with it. They didn't know her and it killed me to hear them talk about her like she was but a sexual plaything. But wasn't I guilty of thinking similar thoughts about her? Doesn't matter because she is in my circle of friends even if she isn't MY friend.

I left the locker room and went inside the gym. This was a mixed class so I made my way over to the boys' side of the bleachers and sat, waiting for Coach Clapp to start. Coach was an older balding man. He was strict but pretty cool. He was also the basketball coach and he led us to a victory at state last year. Go Falcons!

"Whitlock!"

I groaned. The last person I wanted to see in this class was walking right up to me.

"What do you want Paul? Don't you need to be somewhere buying roofies so you can get laid?" I spat at him.

"Very funny asswipe." He sat down next to me and I scooted over some more. "I see the new girl is with your crew."

"And your point being?"

"I wanted to know if you knew her deal. She is one fine piece of ass."

I was seeing red again and if I didn't move from him I was going to rearrange his face.

"I don't really know her. Why don't you go get Shaggy and the gang and find out, Scooby-Doo."

"Ha, ha, ha. Well, it looks like you do have a sense of humor. Just watch your back this year, Whitlock."

"Keep dreaming, Garrett."

"Line up ya'll!" Coach Clapp blew the whistle and we all lined up. I kept my distance from Paul, Mike and Tyler. It was hard to pay attention when all I kept thinking of was ways to beat the living shit out of them. But I couldn't let it show. If I did things would just get more complicated.

The rest of the period went smoothly as could be. We didn't get into anything since it was the first day, but coach did let some of us know that basketball practice was starting up next week. Now that was something to be excited for. The feeling I always got when I was on court was amazing. It was the next best thing to sex.

I changed quickly so I didn't have to hear anymore from the dick squad and went to my next class, math. I couldn't wait till lunch. Partly because I didn't want to deal with these boring ass classes and then because I wanted to see Peyton again. Just a glimpse of her would feed my obsession and I would be glad.

As if someone above was answering my prayers I smelt the all too familiar scent of mangos. I looked up and there she was. Her arm warped around Emmett's as they walked out of the class I was about to enter. She was laughing at something, her neck bent back and I got a view of her slender beautiful neck that I just wanted to kiss.

"What's so funny?" I asked before my brain could stop me. _Stupid brain._

"Hey man." Emmett looked from Peyton and acknowledged my presence. Peyton stopped laughing when she saw me and suddenly found something on her heels more interesting.

"Nothing, just Peyton putting Smith in his place. He had the balls to come up and ask her out before even asking what her name was. It was classic, stuttering and shit." He answered.

"Sounds… interesting." I rolled my eyes, feigning disinterest.

"Come on Em, we have to get to English… bye Jasper." She looked me in the eye, pretty somberly. I couldn't hide the sadness that reached my eyes and just gave them a curt nod before going inside the class. This is going to suck, again.

Finally, after two hours of boring first day lectures, it was lunch time. It wasn't like the cuisine here was top of the line, however, it was an excuse to hang out with your friends without the threat of detention hanging over your head.

I walked into the lunch room and went straight for our table. Even though it was the first day of school, everyone knew where to sit. The left side of the room was reserved for the populars, the ones that sat high on the social food chain, me and my friends. You didn't get higher than us. You had the Emmett, the captain of the football team, Edward, star on track and field, James, swim team captain, and me, varsity basketball captain. Add Rose and Alice as cheerleading captains, Bella and Edward as shoe ins for valedictorian and salutatorian. Basically we ruled the school and everyone knew it, and that is why they all sat to the right.

Apparently, I was the last to get out of class because everyone was already at the table. I didn't see her though, so I quickly scanned the room for her before Edward called my attention.

"Jazz! Where is your head man? I asked you how your classes are." He was talking to me? I didn't notice.

"It was fine. I, unfortunately, have it with Garrett. He still wants my spot."

"Ha! He can cry and bitch all he wants but he's not getting it." Emmett said and raised his hand and we high fived. I went back looking for her again. Why wasn't she sitting with us? Did she not get out of class? No, because Edward is here and they had class together. I could just ask Edward, but that would make it too obvious.

"Edward, where's Peyton? Wasn't she in music with you?" Bella asked him. God bless her heart.

"Something about her trying out for the solo. She sang today in class and Mrs. Jarman was very impressed. Oh! There she is now."

I turned toward the door, as did everyone in the room. I don't know if it was possible, but she looked even more radiant than when I saw her before English. She scanned the room till she saw our table and smiled once. Bella waved her over. Peyton walked toward us but right before making it she was intercepted. _Paul_.

Paul walked right up to her and held out his hand to her. I was too far away to hear what they were saying, but it seemed as if he were introducing himself to her. He took her hand and kissed her palm. It took every fiber of my being not to jump up at that moment and rip those lips from his face. He held her hand and walked with her back to the lunch line. I was _seething_ right now. How could he? He doesn't even deserve to be in the same atmosphere as her, let alone touch her. She was supposed to be mine!

I huffed and turned back in my seat and just stared at the table under me. I couldn't chance looking over there and seeing this debacle.

"Fuck! What the hell?!" I felt a foot connect with my shin and I looked up.

"My bad. I didn't see your leg there." Edward shrugged and raised a knowing brow at me. He always seemed to know what I was thinking. It was annoying.

"Yeah, next time, be more careful. I need my legs." I scowled at him. He didn't deserve the butt end of my pissy mood ,but I couldn't care right now. All I wanted to do was go and rip Paul limb from fucking limb for even _thinking_ about touching Peyton, let alone doing it.

"Hey guys! Ugh, Mrs. Jarman can sure talk her ass off." Peyton joined us and sat next to Edward with Rosalie on his other side. She grabbed an apple and took a bite. How I wished I was an apple right now. "What are we talking about?" she asked with her mouth slightly full from her bite.

"Nothing much. What was that over there?" Bella asked her while going to sit on James' lap.

"What are you talking about?" Oh she was going to play innocent.

"I'm talking about that little meet and greet you had going over there with Paul. What did he say to you?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Nothing really. He just wanted to introduce himself and asked if I wanted to join him and his friends over there for lunch. _Obviously,_ I declined. But he seemed really nice. Why the up roar?"

"He's an asshole plain and simple." I said, not even realizing I said it before it came out.

"_Really?_ And how is that different from being around you all the time?" She said back. My head snapped up and I stared at her. In shock.

"I'm not an asshole. Paul is a dick and acts as such, and you shouldn't try to associate yourself with him. Doesn't _look_ good."

"I'm still trying to figure out how it is ANY of your business who I _associate_ myself with. He was actually nice to me, unlike you who I have known for what…almost 5 weeks?"

"He is just being nice to you because he wants to see if you are as easy a lay as everyone is saying." My anger was shining through right now. I knew it was a low blow, but I didn't give a fuck.

She smirked and I realized she had moved closer to me. Our faces were inches apart. Everyone was deathly quiet, just watching us fight this out.

"Jealous Jazzy, that he might actually find out?" She said with a little fake pout.

I let out a humorless laugh. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous of something that seems to be so easily accessible? I rather the challenge."

"Challenge?! Ha! You fuck Jessica Stanley, and from what I hear her legs are easily open just like 7-Eleven. _Thank you _Cum _again."_

The girls clapped their hands over their mouths and the guys jaws were just dangling open. Right then I realized that everyone in the lunch room was listening to our fight. The silence in there was deafening and I just stared at the smug smile on Peyton's face.

"Don't be jealous Peyton. When was the last time _you_ got fucked? Oh that's right, last time someone dared touch you, mommy and daddy didn't want you anymore and kicked you out. I wouldn't fuck anymore after that either. I'd get a complex." I grinned at her.

Every emotion she was feeling played across her face; anger, sadness, embarrassment. She grabbed her bag and got up from her chair and walked right up to me. I looked up at her, wondering what she was going to say next. But what happened next, I was _not_ expecting.

"You're a clusterfuck, Whitlock!" then she pulled back her fist and I waited for the slap which did not come. She fucking PUNCHED me!

I clutched my jaw and every person in that lunch room collectively gasped. And with that she turned on her heel and stormed out of the lunch room. I just watched her retreating form, in shock.

All my friends looked as they were just as shocked as I was in that moment. She fucking hit me and I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"You're a prick Jasper!" Bella got up, hit me in my shoulder and ran out the cafeteria. Rose and Alice followed, glaring at me before they left.

"Dude! What possessed you to say something like that?" Emmett asked, rubbing the back of his neck. I just shrugged.

"If you _bothered_ to even talk to her since she's been here, you would know that some shit like that would hurt her." James lectured. I just kept rubbing my jaw, which will have a nice bruise soon. _Damn she put some weight behind it._

Edward just looked at me with hate in his eyes. I knew he was close to Peyton, so this would make him mad.

"Go on, say what you're going to say Cullen." I said to him.

"Why bother? I think with that little display you made everything clear for us. I'm going to go. See you in history." And with that he left. Now that was scary. He didn't yell or hit me. A calm Edward was a scary Edward.

I laid my head down on the tabletop while the cafeteria was all abuzz with what they just witnessed.

_New girl punches Whitlock._

_You deserved it._

_I know but she made me mad._

_So what? You want her to be yours, not punching you._

_You're not helping._

_Not going to help when you're being an ass._

I groaned because I was more fucked than I was 20 minutes ago. I groaned and was glad Emmett and James let me be. I looked up and realized they were gone. _Thanks for the bros over hoes._

"Jazz… are you okay? Do you want me to beat that bitch up?" Could I have the ground open up right now and swallow me whole?

"No Jessica, I'm fine." I answered, still hiding my face in my arms on the table.

I felt her hot nasty breath on my neck near my ear. "I could _really_ make it feel better Jazz…" her voice was laced with implication.

_Kill me now. PLEASE!_

**

* * *

_A/N:_ AH! It's PAUL! Lol I know a lot of you were thinking it was Jacob but don't fear Jacob is in the story too. Later though. Now I don't know when this will be updated next because I am working on 3 stories at a time and it is hard. But look out for a one shot from EPOV by a guest writer. It is bound to be greatness**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Sex on Fire - Kings Of Leon (title chapter)  
Breaking the Habit - Linkin Park  
Crush on You - Lil Kim  
Let It Die - Three Days Grace**  
**The Pretender - Foo Fighters  
I Fucking Hate You - Godsmack  
She Hates Me - Puddle of Mudd**

**Read and Review. Love ya Bunches xoxo Kiki**


	6. Chapter 5: Risky Business

_**A/N:**_** I know I suck for the long update but I had this little thing I had to go to called Twi-Tour! Lol Yeah first off it was amazing and the wolves are sexy as hell. They are all fuckhot. So here is the next Chapter of High Hopes… I really want to say thank you to all of you that read and review and tell others. You guys make my day. **

_**Disclaimer:**_** You know who owns it because she owns all of us as well. All thanks to SM. However I do now own autographs from 3 wolves, 1 bad vamp, 1 human, 1 daddy and 1 director. You try and figure out who is who lol**

**

* * *

PPOV**

Today has actually gone off without a hitch, surprisingly. People stared and whispered but that was to be expected. And it didn't hurt that I had at least one friend in all my morning classes. I had Emmett in both Math and English. Emmett was, shockingly, a wiz in math, and was probably going to be my lifesaver more than once this semester. And the same can be said for me, because English was one of my strong points.

This semester we were covering the works of Chaucer and Shakespeare. _Seriously?!_ I am so going to ace this class without even trying. So I proceeded to play tic-tac-toe with Emmett for the rest of the period. Once we were dismissed I came out my classroom and Edward was standing by the door.

"Hello stranger. Loose your way?" I asked him. He gave me that crooked smile of his and stepped aside so we could walk together. I waved as Emmett went the other way.

"I just thought you would need someone to show you the way to class. How's the morning treating you?"

I linked my arm with his and we walked down the halls. "Mr. Crawford is going to be my downfall, but I have Em there to catch me." He laughed as we passed students that couldn't keep their eyes off of us. I turned and glared at a group of girls by some lockers who were whispering to each other while we walked.

"Ignore them. They are just jealous because you are new and already are in with the cool kids. Speaking of popular, what was that little eye show going on between you and Paul this morning?"

"Who? You mean that really cute guy with the leather jacket?"

"Yeah him. You two were basically eye fucking each other from afar."

I laughed. "Wasn't it you that said I needed some action. You make it seem like I went over to him and blew him in the parking lot." _Which did cross my mind once or twice._

"Now _that_ would have been a great first impression. Here we are." Edward opened the door for me and we walked into the large classroom. It was vastly different from the other classrooms that I was in or passed today. It was large with gray carpet and instead of rows of seats it took on the look of bleacher seats covered in carpet with music stands in front of them. Over to the left there was a grand piano and over to the right there was a drum set, a few guitars, some saxophones and other brass instruments. I was in awe of this wonderful room.

I went to take a seat in the front row, just wanting to be as close to the instruments as possible. Expecting Edward to take the seat next to me I moved my bag but he never came. I turned and saw him take a seat by the piano. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him. He smiled and shook his head. I knew he would explain later. Right then a woman who looked to be in her early 20's, bright blonde hair and glasses walked into the room.

"Hello class and welcome. I see some familiar faces as usual and I also see a new one. What is your name and class dear?" she said, pointing at me. I cleared my voice and answered her.

"Peyton Daniels and I'm a senior."

"Welcome then. So as most of you know this is music class. Not music history and not music appreciation. In this class you will either play an instrument or use your god given one. Now, those of you that have been here before please take your places and get your instruments from the closet."

I looked around and out of the twenty kids that seemed to be in the class, ¾'s of them went to get an instrument of some sort. I could have gotten up and took one of the guitars but I just sat there.

"Peyton, do you play an instrument or sing?" Mrs. Jarman came up and asked me.

"Actually I do. I can play guitar, piano, and drums some, and I can sing."

"Well that is wonderful! Let me see where you are vocally. Come, come. Pick a song to sing. Class! I want you to gather around, Peyton here is going to perform for us."

"You want me to sing in front of the whole class? Like _now?_" I whispered to her as she dragged me to the front of the class. Everyone was returning to their seats and all eyes were on me.

"Yeah, why not? This is perfect. You can do it accapella or with the piano if you like."

I nodded and gulped. It wasn't like I had stage freight, I loved an audience. It was just that I didn't want to get up and sing in front of most of the people that were talking smack about me earlier.

I took a deep breath and thought about a song that will show off my voice nicely. _Ah, I got it._ I went over to Edward and moved him over on the piano bench so I could sit.

I shut my eyes and started playing the cords to Des'ree's 'Kissing You' from Romeo & Juliet. It was one of my favorite songs and movies.

_**Pride can stand a thousand trials  
The strong will never fall  
But watching stars without you  
My soul cries**_

_**Heaving heart is full of pain  
Oooh, oooh, the aching  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
I'm kissing you, oooh**_

_**Touch me deep, pure and true  
Give to me forever  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oooh  
I'm kissing you, oooh**_

_**Where are you now  
Where are you now  
'Cause I'm kissing you  
I'm kissing you, oooh**_

After I was done singing, I looked up at everyone. They were stunned. I looked over at Edward and his face was blank. I shoved him in the arm to get him to respond. A smile spread across his face and he gave me a hug. I laughed and all the students started clapping.

"Peyton, that was absolutely beautiful. I think your instrument for the semester is that wonderful voice of yours. I want to speak to you after class so stay a little while." I nodded and just like that the class went back to doing what they were before.

Edward and I stayed at the piano playing with different songs. He said he would help me with some compositions. Before I realized it, class was being dismissed.

"You want me to wait for you?" Edward asked while gathering up his things.

"Nah, I'll meet you in the lunch room. Can't be too hard to find, just follow the mass of hungry kids." I said laughing. He shook his head and left the class.

Mrs. Jarman sat me down and asked me if about my singing background and wanted to know if I was interested in being part of the winter musical. I chuckled a bit, hopefully I didn't offend her, but I told her I wasn't into the whole High School Musical scene and was not interested in being the next Vanessa Hudgens. She laughed a little and told me to think about it.

That whole little pow wow took about 15 minutes of my time. I made my way into the lunch room. Yup, just as I thought, looked like any other lunch room I've seen on TV. Round café tables littering the whole room, lunch line on one end of the room with a little salad bar. I scanned the room looking for my friends. I saw an obvious social divide. Thank god I didn't have to deal with that drama.

I spotted Bella sitting at a couple of tables and everyone seemed to be there already. Jasper looked down for some reason. When I saw him earlier all I wanted to do was claim him as mine so those skanks would stop checking him out. But I couldn't and plus, I don't go gaga over a guy; it's just not Peyton like.

I started walking toward them when that same feeling I got earlier in the parking lot washed over me. I knew everyone was staring at me but this was specific. I turned my head and there was sexy in the leather jacket. He gave me a smile and started coming toward me.

"Hello beautiful. I'm Paul." He head out his hand to me.

I took it and smiled at him. "Peyton. You're actually the only one to come speak to me today. I thought I was becoming some kind of leper or something."

"Oh never think that. You're too gorgeous to ignore." Paul then took my hand and placed a kiss on my palm. I giggled. It was endearing.

"Well aren't you the gentleman." I said taking my hand back.

"Always. So how about you come join this 'gentleman' and his friends for lunch?"

"Sorry I can't. I have my own friends I have to get to."

"Pity. Can I at least offer to buy you lunch? I won't take no as an answer." He gave me a killer smile and I couldn't help but agree.

We walked to the line and he bought me an apple and lemonade. I told him maybe another day, and he said he'll hold me to that. I finally made it to the table and slid into a seat next to Edward.

"Hey guys! Ugh, Mrs. Jarman can sure talk her ass off. What are we talking about?" I said while eating my apple. Everyone seemed to be in their own little thing. Rose and Edward were talking, Bella on James' lap, Alice and Emmett were whispering to each other and Jasper was glaring at Edward. Humph, wonder what that is about.

Bella asked about the Paul thing. I played dumb at first but then told them what happened. It was innocent enough even if he was the hottest guy I've seen at this school other than the ones at my table.

"He's an asshole plain and simple." Jasper piped up. _Well, hello mute boy._

"_Really?_ And how is that different from being around you all the time?" I was responding to him without even thinking. The fact that he even said two words was shocking enough.

"I'm not an asshole. Paul is a dick and acts as such, and you shouldn't try to associate yourself with him. Doesn't _look_ good." Oh he was going to play a prick. _I'm game._

"I'm still trying to figure out how it is ANY of your business who I _associate_ myself with. He was actually nice to me, unlike you who I have known for what…almost 5 weeks?" _ Take that Whitlock_.

"He is just being nice to you because he wants to see if you are as easy a lay as everyone is saying." Hell to the no! I moved over to where he was across the table. I wanted to keep my anger under control because if I didn't, I would just end up going postal on his ass.

We were inches away from each other when I thought of what to say and I wanted to laugh.

"Jealous Jazzy, that he might actually find out?" I said, pouting my lip out, trying to hold in the laughter and tears of my anger.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of something that seems to be so easily accessible? I rather the challenge." This mother effer just laughed! I got his laughs.

"Challenge?! Ha! You fuck Jessica Stanley, and from what I hear her legs are easily open just like 7-Eleven. _Thank you _Cum _again."_ I knew I had him there. Everyone heard that bit. I wanted to look over at the skank in question but it was too good watching his face react.

"Don't be jealous Peyton. When was the last time _you_ got fucked? Oh that's right, last time someone dared touch you, mommy and daddy didn't want you anymore and kicked you out. I wouldn't fuck anymore after that either. I'd get a complex."

_Gasp!_ It felt like he had just smacked me in the face with his words. How could he say something so cruel? I know that what I said was fucked up, but _how_ could have he have gone so low? I wanted to hit him. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to run away and cry. But why cry over this boy that just made me feel like shit? No, I was not that kind of girl.

I got up and glared at him. "You're a clusterfuck, Whitlock!" I pulled back my arm and did what my daddy taught me to do best. Fight back. I punched the shit out of Jasper in front of god and everyone, and it felt _good._

I got my shit and left that room because I couldn't stand to even breathe the same air as that man-boy. I stalked out and went the only place I could, my car. I couldn't let the tears come while I was still in that building. I _wouldn't_.

I jumped into the front seat, slammed the front door shut and leaned my head against the steering wheel. How could I let him get to me like that? Jasper didn't like me so why was he getting all worked up over the Paul thing? The tears started to roll down my cheek when I realized what he said was probably true. My parents thought I was this huge slut and didn't want to be bothered with me. Sending me here showed that no matter how much I didn't want it to be true.

_Knock, Knock_

I lifted my head and saw Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Edward standing outside my car window. I pressed the button and they all climbed in. Bella wrapped me up into a hug.

"Peyt, I'm so sorry for him. I don't know what possessed him to say that." I just rested my head on her shoulder, willing the tears not to spill over further. Someone's hand started rubbing my other shoulder and from the feel of it I could tell it was Alice.

"I feel like I'm to blame for him. If anyone is to blame it is me." Alice whispered while soothingly rubbing circles on my skin.

"What are you talking about Alice? Jasper's behavior can't be anyone's fault but his own." I said to her while sitting back up from Bella's shoulder. Alice then crawled from the back seat and sat next to Bella, looking at me with somber eyes.

"No Peyton. This is all me. If I didn't break his heart he would have more trust in women. He would at least know how to deal with his emotions in a better way."

I looked at her, still confused about what she was saying. I looked from Rose to Edward and they both had the same somber expression Alice held.

"Will someone please tell me, from the beginning, what is going on? I feel like I'm missing the greater picture."

Alice sighed and nervously looked from me to Edward and I saw him give her a minute nod. After taking a deep breath she dove right into it.

"Okay, our sophomore year me and Jasper dated. Everything was great. _He_ was great. Jasper was everything a girl could want in a prefect boyfriend. Nothing like he is now. We thought we were in love and were going to last till the end of time. Edward, Emmett, James and I all grew up here. Jasper and Rose came later but we were all best friends instantly. Emmett and I were always close but when Jasper moved here him and Edward became close friends and he was always over at the house. I could tell he liked me but deep down I knew that my heart didn't fully belong to him."

Her eyes started to well up and I felt bad for her. But I also wanted to blame her for what I knew was the outcome of their actions.

"At the end of sophomore year I realized I couldn't keep putting all of us through this. My feelings for Emmett became clearer as time went on and Jasper's for me grew. I felt horrible for what I had to do, but I couldn't stay with him if I knew we would both end up unhappy. So I broke up with Jasper, told him I was in love with Emmett and by the beginning of junior year Emmett and I were a couple."

Rose jumped in as Alice seemed to be choking up at the memory.

"To say that he took it rough would be an understatement. Jasper cut himself off from all of us for the rest of the summer. He went down to Texas to see his grandmother right before school started. When he came back, he was talking to us again. But he changed. He was more detached than before, did things with questionable values. Not to say we didn't know how to party, but Jasper partied extra hard and started hooking up with most of the female population of Forks High."

I looked around at the occupants of the car. All of them not looking at me and each other. I could tell the actions of the past have really left their stamp on the dynamic of them all.

I cleared my throat, not sure how my voice would sound. "Regardless of what happened between you and Jasper, it was him who decided this way to live his life. You can't blame yourself for anything. You followed your heart." I leaned over and hugged Alice's small frame. She hugged me back and I felt a sob erupt through her. I softly rubbed her back and heard Bella's sobs right next to us.

"Okay! That is enough tears. I don't want to cry and you guys shouldn't either. I'm pass this, Jasper is a jerk, it's fact and we will let that be." I said with my best bravado on. We all smiled and hugged one last time before getting out the car. James and Emmett were standing not too far, looking at all of us with tentative looks. Alice and Bella went over to them probably relaying everything was okay for now. No World War Three on our hands.

Edward and Rose were talking in hush tones by the back door while I grabbed my bag. I didn't want to intrude any, it looked private.

"Can we talk?" Edward asked while wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I nodded and looked over to Rosalie. She was giving me a small smile before joining the rest. Edward and I climbed into the back seat and closed the door.

"Peyton…" Edward said while running his fingers through his messy hair. A nervous trait I recognized.

"Yes…?"

"This _thing_ you have going on with Jasper is not good. For either of you."

"Thing? I thought we all said that Jasper is just a blimp on my radar from now on."

"You say that but I see the way you look at each other. The way you seem to become more attentive whenever he is mentioned. I'm not saying it's not good to be attracted to Jasper. Well, maybe I am saying it's not good. Jasper has some deep issues…"

"I know. Alice dumped him and he went all emo and shit. That we already talked about." I cut him off. He shook his head.

"Yes, that is part of it, but there are deeper things about him that not everyone knows."

"And what would that be?"

"I can't say."

"Can't say or won't say?"

"Both. It's not something that should come from me. I see how he _tries_ to keep you at arms length but you get to him, Peyton. You seem to be breaking down some barrier he has put up to keep you out and that is driving him crazy. And I think the thing with Paul just drove him to that point we saw today."

"Edward don't sit here and make excuses for him. He is a big boy, and if he has a problem with me he should be able to tell me. He had no problem saying what he felt in that lunch room."

"I know but I don't think he meant it. Yes, he was in the wrong, but you also said some shit that was cold too."

I crossed my arms over my chest like a 4 year old being told no cookies before dinner. I knew he was right, but I didn't want to hear any of it.

"Come on… you know you could be a bitch when you put your mind to it, and Peyton Bitch was out in full form in that lunch room." He poked my arm, trying to lighten the mood. It slightly worked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Give it time. Under all the emo jerkiness he is a really great person. Just like I know under all the smartass bitchness you are just a big soft nerd." He gave me that crooked grin that was just infectious.

I laughed and pinched his thigh. "I am not a nerd."

Edward just shook his head and gave me a hug. "Let's get this over with so you can come over and we can play rock band."

"Sounds like a plan." I slid out the door and made sure my face was smudge free in the side-view mirror.

"See I told you, you were a nerd." He laughed and draped his arm over my shoulder as we made our way back into the building. The rest of the group was long gone and lunch was just ending, so me and Edward went straight to History. I was glad to have another class with him. He was truly becoming the brother that I always wanted but never got. He truly knew me better than anyone ever really did and knew exactly what to say to get my mood to change. Edward was a better best friend than Bella was to me.

We walked into the class and a lot of kids were already in their seats. I saw some in the back corner near the window. Edward took the seat on the end and I glared at him.

"Jerk, I wanted the seat." I said as I dropped my bag on the table before flopping down in the seat.

He chuckled. "Home court advantage Daniels"

I rolled my eyes and watched the door as student after student filed into the room. I wasn't sure exactly who I was looking for, but if I was being honest with myself, I would have known I was looking for Jasper. Even though he was on top of my shit list, I still wondered if he would show his face in here. He knew we had this class together because when Alice took our schedules this morning she said who had classes with whom. My knee was bouncing with anticipation. Edward must have seen this because his hand came to my knee and squeezed. I looked him in his eyes to see why he did it but when my eyes turned to his face, his hand pulled back and his eyes were fixed on the door.

I turned my head to see what he was looking at and there I saw it. Both Jasper _and_ Paul walking into the room together. _Why god don't you love me?_

Obviously they weren't together because their body language alone showed the animosity between them. Both of them scanned the room for available seats. And with just my luck the only two seats left were near me. One next to me and the other in front. _This should be interesting_.

Paul spotted me first and gave me a smile and a wink. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. He was persistent that was for sure. Jasper looked from Paul to me, or more like from Paul to the empty seat next to me. The next actions happened so fast, I thought I would need a neck brace from the whiplash.

Jasper and Paul scowled at each other and both made a mad dash to the seat. Both of them lunged for it when they were close and Paul ended up knocking Jasper against the desk, making it slide into my side. But with that force Jasper was in the seat before Paul was.

"What the Fuck!?!" I screamed as the desk hit my side. All three boys turned to me with horror written across their faces. All three started talking at once.

"I'm sorry!"

"Are you okay?"

"Where does it hurt?"

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"Mr.'s Garrett, Whitlock, and Cullen. I advice you all to take your seats before I have to give you all detention slips on the first day of class."

I looked around Paul, since he was in front of me, to see a short round woman walk into the class with a box in her hands. They all looked from me to this woman, who I assumed was the teacher, before grimly sitting down. Paul was forced to take the seat in front of me, but kept turning around to look at me.

I just sat there rubbing my side. Jasper's gaze never left me and for some reason this was ticking me off. One minute he was calling me the whore of Babylon, and the next he is worried about my welfare? This boy needs Prozac ASAP.

After getting the class settled and handing out the text books, I learned that this teacher's name was Mrs. Popkoff. She was very enthusiastic about history and fairly nice. She got a star in my book for not making me stand up in class and introducing myself.

About half way through the class, while my head was resting on the desk, I felt two things at once. One, my phone vibrating in my pocket and two, a piece of paper hitting me in the face. I wanted to yell again but thought that would bring too much attention to myself. I thought I'll answer the paper first. I unfolded the piece of notebook paper and read.

_I'm sorry about your side. Are you okay? –J_

Well isn't that shocking? Jasper Whitlock just sent me an apology. This must make the front page.

Right when I started writing my response my phone vibrated again. I pulled it out and I had two text messages from Edward.

_Is your side okay? Want me to kick their asses?_

_E_

Then the second;

_Is that note from Jasper? What does it say? _

–_E_

I wanted to laugh. Edward was getting overprotective. I responded to him first.

_I'm fine. A little sore. Yes, it was from Jasper and he said sorry for the chair thing._

– _P_

I grabbed my pen and wrote back to Jasper.

_I'm fine. And what was that anyway? I thought I was a whore that you couldn't stand, why fight for the seat? – P_

I threw the paper back at him while the teachers head was turned. I watched as he read the note, wrote something down quickly, and slid it on to my desk. I unfolded the paper quickly.

_No reason. Just wanted the seat. I never said those words by the way. But I see you're okay, no need to write back. – J_

I looked over to him. His jaw was taunt, and he was staring ahead. Not even turning his head slightly in my direction. I huffed and crumpled up the paper. But before I could throw it in my bag, Edward's hand came over and took it from mine and I stared at him. Part of me wanted to snatch it back, but in retrospect I was just going to tell him what it said anyway.

He read over the note and his appearance mirrored Jasper's. I looked between the two of them and rolled my eyes. _Men_.

* * *

**_A/N:_ Yeah so they are making a little headway. I know Jasper tried to be nice and and know Peyton is being a bitch but remember they have inner issues that have made them the way they are. Now I wrote an author note for my other story _Love's Not a Competition but I'm Winning_ and I'm just going to say it here too. Updates may take some time now because school started and I'm going through some family drama right now. But know I'm working on my stories. **

**Songs for this chapter:  
**

**Risky business - The Cab (Chapter Title)  
Love is a battlefield - Pat Benatar  
Kissing You - Des'ree  
It Makes Me Ill - Nsync  
Toxic - Yael  
Good Girls Go Bad - Cobra Starship**

**You know what to do, Read & Review**

**Love ya bunches xoxo Kiki**


	7. Chapter 6: Bitterly

_**A/N:**_** Again I know I suck majorly. Forever in a year for an update and honestly I don't have a good excuse other than being swamped and losing focus with this. But I have a few announcements to make. **

**~First is me and my Beta TillyWhitlock have a Fanfiction blog up and running. It's pretty cool. We interview some of your favorite FF authors and do some crazy things over there so check it out, the link is on my profile.**

**~Second is if you read the author note then you would know that High Hopes… is nominated for two fanfiction awards. Go to those sites and vote!!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but Peyton, SM owns anything Twilight related. **

**

* * *

JPOV**

_Silence._

Silence was all I got when we made our way into English.

"Cullen, just say it. I know you want to say something because you have _never_ been this quiet with me, _ever._" I exasperated while slamming my bag on the floor.

"What do you want me to say Jazz? Do you want me to tell you? Because I'm not going to sit here and kiss your ass and pretend that everything that is going on with you is a o-fucking-kay."

I sighed. I laid my head on the desk and looked at him while he angrily opened his book.

"I don't know what you want me to say Ed, I'm a dick. I know this, but it isn't like it's any different from how I've been."

"No, Jazz, it is 100% different from how you've been, because you are being 100% _more_ of an asshole than you usually are. First, you are a dick to Peyton because… who fucking knows anymore. Then, you start a fight with her in front of the _whole_ lunch room and basically call her a slut. And on top of it all you fucking hurt her, _physically_. Now, if that isn't grade a douchebaggery then I don't know what is."

Just the thought of seeing Peyton in pain made me cringe. It pissed off even more because I shouldn't be feeling this way about her.

"Why do you care Cullen? Isn't _Rosalie_ your girlfriend? How do you think she would feel if she knew how much you were up Peyton's ass all the time?" I hissed at him as Mrs. Cook made her way into the classroom.

"This is _not_ over by a long shot," he said to me before Mrs. Cook started addressing the class. That was the last thing we said to each other for the rest of the hour.

I just sat there while Mrs. Cook blabbed on and on about god knows what. I just tapped my pencil against my desk trying to rid myself of thoughts of Peyton and Edward.

Why were they so close? Edward was my best friend and had my back through thick and thin. So why did I sit here wanting to rip his fucking head off for being so close to a girl I wasn't even willing to admit I wanted to maybe be with?

I wanted to stab Paul in the fucking jugular for just _trying_ to sit next to her. Even though I knew I was setting myself up for complications in the future, I rather be next to her than have that waste of air try and feel her up. But now, just thinking of Edward and her passing notes and being so _nice_ to each other boiled my blood even more.

_I_ wanted to be that person. _I_ wanted to pass notes with her and have inside jokes. But _I_ couldn't get over myself and be with her. No matter what I wanted, I couldn't bring myself to be more than an opposing force, because I know that if I was more to her, then I would just get hurt or end up hurting her. And to me that was worth the sacrifice.

After the hour went by of Edward not talking to me, and me not listening to Mrs. Cook, the day sped up pretty quick. Chemistry was a bore, as I expected it to be with our new teacher Mr. Miller. Nothing exciting happened there except me thinking about Peyton. But that wasn't new. What _was_ new was the thoughts of her and Edward together. I knew that to him the sun rose and fell on Rosalie's ass, but I couldn't push aside the thoughts of Peyton going to him when she was sad, happy or _anything_. I didn't like feeling jealous of my best friend. He was there for me during all the dark shit that I went through with Alice, and with my mom and whatever flavor of the week she was screwing. Edward was my brother, and I should not think about bashing his head in when I see him. I needed to fix this with him, even if I wasn't ready to deal with my Peyton drama yet.

Once my last class was let out, I made my way to the parking lot. I knew that Edward and everyone else would be there. Usually, we would go over to someone's house to chill or do homework. More chilling was done than actual work.

When I reached my car the whole crew was there except for Peyton and Rose. I assumed they just had their last class together or something. I walked over to my 2010 all black Camaro, my baby, and leaned against the door. I watched Bella and Alice talk about some useless babble while Emmett and James went on about some new game.

I wanted to go over there and talk to Edward while he sat against his Dodge Charger, but I didn't want to seem like a fucking pussy. It wasn't like I was some chick and Edward was the quarterback I was scared to ask to the dance. He was my buddy and I shouldn't let some petty shit come between us like a girl I may or may not be fully interested in.

"So can you believe Cook gave us reading to do already? It's the first fucking day dude." I asked Edward while I leaned against his trunk with him. He just sighed and nodded.

This may be harder than I thought.

"Look man, I know I fucked up. I said some shit that was out of line, and I shouldn't have gone there. I'm…sorry." I let out quickly and waited for a response.

Edward looked from me back toward the school, then back at me.

"Yeah it's okay. I don't know why you insist on being a dick, but you're forgiven."

I slapped my hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Thanks brother. Everyone going to your house today?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm taking Bella to Port Angeles to get some book and Em has to go home and play the good son." James chimed in. I didn't even know he could hear me.

"Yeah and I heard that Rosalie has to go pick up a part for her car for the race on Saturday. So it's going to be me and Peyton doing homework and whatever homoerotic activities you and my brother partake in," Alice said.

I rolled my eyes at her as she went over to lean against Emmett.

"At least we don't have that best-friends-with-weird-lesbian-energy going on like the four of you have."

"Who's a lesbian?" Rosalie asked before leaning in and kissing Edward. _PDA much?_

"Nothing, Jazz is just jealous that apparently I get to be around better pussy than him." Alice smugly replied.

I just sneered at the evil pixie in female form.

While me and pix was going back and forth, Peyton and Rosalie came up to us. My eyes automatically went straight to Peyton. Even though both girls were wearing the same drab gray shirt and blue shorts combo, Peyton looked like sex on a stick. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, some of it falling around her face. The little sweat she had on her made her golden skin glisten in the bit of sun that peaked out through the clouds. And said t-shirt clung to her, making the outline of her beautiful bouncy breasts more prominent. The shorts were no better because they were short enough that made her toned legs look like they went on for days. I thought if I stared at her long enough, I would start salivating at the mouth.

"What are we still standing here for? Peyton and Rose are here, let's go. The longer we stay here, the more likely we are going to be asked to join the chess club or some shit," Emmett said before slapping Alice on the ass, getting a shriek and giggle from her.

I stood there and stared at Peyton. She didn't move from her spot directly in front of me and Edward. Edward took Rose and walked her over to her car and I just stared. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to say sorry again, but I also didn't want to get my ass chewed again. But what threw me off was that she was staring right back at me. Our eyes connected for what felt like years. My body urged me to just close the short distance between us, 8 feet at most, and just grab her face and kiss her senseless. Hell, I would take her right on the trunk of Edward's car if I thought I could get away with it.

A slight pinkish tint rushed to her cheeks and she adjusted the bag strap on her shoulder. Our intense moment halted once she walked over to her car.

"Alice, I'm following you right?" She asked in her sexy raspy voice. The sound went straight to my groin, and I couldn't stop it if I wanted to.

"Yeah, or you can follow Edward. Do you need to go back to your house for clothes?"

"No, I can change back into my stuff or something of yours." Peyton glanced at me after answering Alice and getting into her truck.

I hurried off over to my car as fast I could before someone spotted the massive piece of wood I was sporting at the moment. I peeled out of my spot after Edward did and followed him out the lot.

Driving to the Cullens gave me the much needed time to evaluate what was about to happen. I was going to be in a house with my best friend, my ex love who happens to be his sister, and the girl that has turned my world upside down since walking in my life. _Inte-fucking-resting_.

Once we all made it to the house, we all got out of our cars. My eyes as per-usual landed on Peyton. I remember a time when all I looked at was Alice. The way she walked, styled her hair and all the little quirks that made Alice, Alice. But now, I don't remember the last time I even thought about Alice that way. Yes, I loved her with all my heart and she was my world, but now I didn't see the light that used to glow around her like it once did for me. I didn't feel that _pull_. It was like I was listening to AM radio all this time, and now all I get is FM and the thought of going back to AM made me sad. This was some fucked up shit, and it was giving me a headache.

I followed Edward through the door and straight up to his room. His parents weren't home. Even though they were more attentive out of all our parents combined, there were times when they just weren't there. Dr. C was usually at the hospital, saving lives and shit. Esme, either doing something with her interior design firm, or doing whatever rich mothers of Forks do. I loved them both as if they were my own parents, and they treated me as their child. It was nice to come into an environment like this one. I felt safe.

I watched as Alice and Peyton breezed past us in the hallway to Alice's room. The scent of mangos assaulted my senses and almost floored me.

Alice and Edward's rooms were on the second floor of the house. Alice's room was at the end of the hall on the right and Edward's was on the left a little closer to the stairs than hers. I remember there were times when me and Alice would hold up in her room and just make out or chill out and listen to music. We were so carefree then. _Why am I thinking of this shit now?_

I shook the thoughts from my head as we walked into Edward's room. It was an ordinary looking room for a guy I guess. Big bed, navy colored walls, bookcase, a few guitars in the corner by his keyboard, a dresser, you know the usual shit.

I toppled on top of his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you want to fuck Peyton?"

I snapped my head up so fast I thought I would have whiplash.

"What?!"

"You heard me. Do you want to fuck Peyton? Because that is the only thing that is making any sense. You want to fuck her but can't."

"You're crazy."

"I'm right. That is why you're not saying no. You know that is seriously fucked up too. Fucking with Bella's cousin is bound to cause some stress."

I sighed and laid back down and grabbed a baseball that was on his nightstand and started throwing it up and catching it.

"It's hard to explain. Obviously I want to fuck her. Have you _seen_ her? She is a fucking goddess. But it's more than just a lay. Yeah, I could go and put the old Whitlock charm and get into her pants, but I think if I do I'm going to want more. I'm going to want more than just sex from her, and you know I _can't_ do that."

"Why can't you? Man, you've gone so long in this warped idea that you don't deserve to be in a relationship and happy. Fuck my sister. I know that is blood and I shared a womb with her, but you have to get over what she did. Turned out for the best in my opinion."

I sat up and glared at him. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Hold up, just hear me out. I know you were in love with her, and you were each other's first and shit. But what if you two were together today? You both would be unhappy because she would just be lying to you about her feelings, and you would just be pissy like you are now."

"You don't know that. We could have been happy."

"Bullshit. You know it, and I know it. Breaking up with Alice was the best thing you both did, and you should be happy for it. Because if you _were_ still with Alice, I think you would have cheated on her."

"I wouldn't have cheated on her! You know I'm not like that." I said to him, my voice raising and patience wearing thin.

"I know you're not like that, but the heart wants what it wants, and I think that yours wants Peyton."

"My heart doesn't want Peyton. My body may want her, but that is about it."

"Oh _really_?" Edward got up from the computer chair he was sitting it, grabbed my bag and started digging in it.

"What the hell are you looking for?" He held up a finger to me as to tell me hold on. Then he pulled out my notebook and started flipping through the pages. Once he got to whatever he was looking for, he threw the open book down on the bed.

"Tell me what _that_ is then."

I looked and indeed it was the song that I had written during English class. I didn't think he noticed what I was doing, but apparently he had.

"_Shit…_"

"Yes, shit. Now tell me you didn't write her that song. Go on and lie to my face, because I _know_ you wrote that for her." He picked up the book and started reciting some of the words.

"I stand ashamed amidst my foolish pride. 'Cause for us there'll be no more…" I stood up and snatched the book back.

"See, I told you that your heart wants her. If it didn't, you wouldn't have been so fucking effected at the fact she didn't pay attention to you when you apologized to her," he said arrogantly.

I rolled my eyes and let out a gush of air.

"And _if_ I did write the song about Peyton, why are you making such a big deal about it? It's not like it matters one bit. She hates me and I…" I got caught up. I couldn't say it. I wanted to say it. I wanted to say _I hate her_, but I couldn't. I had thought the words, but I knew they had no real weight to them.

"Dude, you can't even say it. You can't even say you hate her because you know it's not true. You like her, and you like her more than some random fuck."

Did I like her? And if I did, to what existent did I? Did I want her to be my girlfriend? _No_. Jasper Whitlock doesn't do girlfriends. But how do I explain this _desire_ to be near her, to hear her voice, to just be in her presence just to have a chance to smell her delicious mango scent?

"_Hello_! Earth to Whitlock!" Edward stood in front of me, waving his hands trying to get my attention.

"Stop getting lost in your head. Do me a favor, play the song for me."

"Fuck you. I'm not playing it. It's just some stupid shit I wrote so I didn't fall asleep in class. It means nothing."

"Alright, whatever you say. But I still want to hear it. Maybe it can be a song about _nothing_ but a really good one." He turned around and grabbed his acoustic guitar and handed it to me.

Edward and I would always play around with songs and shit. Him composing the music, and me writing the lyrics. Edward could play piano and guitar and just about anything he put his hands to. I preferred to play guitar and drums but I could play the piano somewhat.

I sighed because I knew that he wasn't going to drop this until I did it, and I really wanted him to drop the whole Peyton thing. Its bad enough I think about her all the time.

I started strumming the cords. Just testing out the melody.

"There aren't a lot of lyrics, so don't go getting happy joy joy on me. Just listen."

I shut my eyes and let the music that was coming from within go through my fingers to the guitar.

_**You push me away bitterly  
My apologies fall on your deaf ears  
You curse my name bitterly  
And now your eyes they look at me bitterly**_

_**I stand ashamed amidst my foolish pride  
'Cause for us there'll be no more  
For us there'll be no more  
And now my eyes look at you bitterly  
Bitterly bitterly**_

I played the cords over and over until I opened my eyes. The song hurt me because not only did it make me think of Peyton, it made me think of how _I_ treated all the girls I slept with. I used them for what I wanted and that was it. I never really looked at them beyond what they did for me.

I felt like shit.

---------

Once the Spanish Inquisition via Edward Cullen was done, we actually did some homework. Occasionally we would hear giggling and laughing coming from Alice's room, and I forced myself not to wonder what was going on in there. If I did, I would start questioning again what my feelings for Peyton were.

After singing the song and basically baring a piece of my soul, I realized that it was nothing more than a physical attraction toward her. All I could name were the physical things that drove me crazy about her. So that was final on the subject of Peyton. All I wanted to do was bang her brains out, and I couldn't because that would fuck up the dynamic of the group. Case closed.

Around 7 Esme came home, and we all went into the kitchen while she started dinner.

"Hey mom! This is Peyton, Bella's cousin," Alice happily said, while taking a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh Peyton! I've heard so much about you. Finally we get to meet. I'm sorry but my husband and I sometimes have busy schedules," Esme said sweetly as she pulled out ingredients for dinner. Looked like she was making lasagna, my favorite.

Peyton smiled back at Esme before sitting next to Alice. "I understand. I'm used to my parents working a lot too. But I have to say I love your home. It's amazingly beautiful. Edward tells me that you're an interior designer, did you design this house?"

Esme beamed at Peyton as she spoke. You could tell Esme took great pride in her work from the smile on her face when she talked about her firm or just looking around this house.

The women sat around the island talking and helping cook dinner. Esme told Peyton all about how she indeed designed the interior of their home and other girly shit. Edward and I went into the living room and played guitar hero until we heard the front door open.

Edward's father Carlisle walked into the foyer and dropped his briefcase and hung up his coat before making it into the living room with us.

"Hello gents. How was school?" He asked before taking a seat in the plush recliner.

"It was good, regular senior classes. Mom is in the kitchen with the girls making dinner." Edward answered before resuming the game.

"Hm, let me go in and say hi to your mother and Rosalie." He raised from his seat before Edward cut him off.

"Rosalie isn't here dad. Alice is in there with Peyton. You know, Bella's cousin?" Realization dawned on Carlisle and he nodded before going into the kitchen.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm going to go home to an empty house and cook for myself. Fuck yeah, I'm staying for dinner. Plus your mom is making lasagna, do you honestly think I would leave now?"

"Just shut up. I didn't know if you were staying or not because Peyton is staying for dinner too. And I didn't want it to be uncomfortable."

"It won't be uncomfortable. I've decided that it's just a physical thing. She is new and I want to bang her and that's it." I shrugged and got up from the couch when Esme called us.

"Whatever. I'm not going to push it anymore but I swear, if you two keep going at it like this and I have to see her upset over something you said again, I'm going to kick your ass. Best friend or no best friend." And with that said we walked into the dinning room where Alice and Peyton were setting the table and Carlisle sat at the head of it.

Once Esme brought in the main dish, we all had a seat. "Esme, this smells amazing. I bet it tastes as so, like always." I grinned at her. No woman, no matter what age, could resist my southern gentlemanly charm.

Esme thanked me and poured herself a glass of wine. I noticed that Alice and Peyton were whispering something to each other and giggling. They sat directly across from me and Edward, while Esme sat on the opposite end of the table as Carlisle.

I saw that Peyton changed out of her gym uniform back into the outfit she had on today. Her hair didn't look as messy anymore. Alice must have done some voodoo or something to it but it kinda had a freshly fucked way about it.

"Ahem, so Peyton, how are you enjoying our little town here? I bet it's a vast difference from California." Carlisle asked, breaking me out my stare. _Shit, even my ogling gets fucking cockblocked_.

"It's been great actually. Thought I would hate it right off the bat, but making friends like Edward and Alice has helped a lot." Peyton said before sipping her water. Not mentioning me did not go unnoticed and Alice quirked her eyebrow at me. I just rolled my eyes at her while Carlisle continued talking.

"That's really nice of them. I bet Charlie has his hands extra full now that you're here. The guys will be pounding down his door for sure to get a date with you." I just groaned as Carlisle started shamelessly flirting with Peyton. Obviously I wasn't the only one not liking this.

"_Dad_! Can you not flirt with our friends in front of mom or in general please?" Edward asked. Esme and the girls started giggling, and Carlisle just shrugged his shoulders with a smirk on his face.

The rest of dinner went rather smoothly. Alice took reigns of dinner conversation by relenting how her classes were this year. Edward and I occasionally added our input. Peyton also threw in her two cents by commenting on her teachers and whatnot.

Both girls helped Esme clear the table, while Carlisle retired for the evening in his study. After everything was clean, Esme told us good night while she too disappeared for the night.

"I'm bored, we should do something fun." Alice said while dragging Peyton behind her into the living room. Both of them flopped down on the couch and looked up at us.

"No Barbie's to play with?" Edward sarcastically asked before sitting in the chair closest to the couch.

"No asswipe. We should do something together. Oh! I know. Lets play pool. Teams, you and me against Peyton and Jasper."

"No!" Both Peyton and I said at the same time. We looked at each other at the same time. She held eye contact with me for a moment before turning her attention back to Alice.

"Alice, we don't have to play with teams or you and I can be on a team. Girls against guys." Peyton suggested.

"No… it's better this way because if they team up together they are just going to beat us. This levels out the playfield. That's final, you're with Jasper and I'm with Eddie," Alice said with authority.

I just shook my head as we all followed Alice into the basement into the bigger game room. We went through the door that was next to the kitchen and down to the stairs, walking into a huge room laced with leather couches, a flat screen TV, pinball machine and pool table.

Alice excitedly waltzed over to the wall, grabbing 4 sticks for us. I took mine and leaned against the table, looking at Peyton, who was standing next to me.

"Do you know how to play?" I asked her.

She turned and mirrored my pose and looked at me and shrugged. "I'm not too bad. I know how to handle a stick."

I chuckled at her _obvious_ innuendo and nodded. "I bet you can. How about we kick some twin ass?"

"Are you being nice to me? Wow, that's a change but sure, let's see what these two can do." She said before turning to the table. "You guys rack em' and we'll break."

"Why do you get to break?! I want to break," Alice pouted. I just laughed at her.

"I don't think you even know how to break Alice so just quit your pouting." I said before leaning over the table, getting read to break. Right when I pulled back the stick I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Let me break. You can have the next one," Peyton said to me. I was shocked that she even wanted to, so I just stepped the side while she took my place.

She bent over the table slowly and I couldn't help myself but stare openly at the curves of her ass in the short skirt. If I bent the right way I was sure I could make out the outlines of her underwear. I wanted to know if she was a boyshorts girl or into the bikini style.

Peyton pulled back the stick with such confidence I couldn't help but be in awe of her. She hit the cue ball just right and broke the balls. Most of the balls stayed on the table, but she did get in one striped one.

"Awesome! We have stripes." She cheered. While she was walking around the table looking for a shot, Edward came up beside me.

"So I see operation be mean to Peyton is waning on you. Are you two friends now?"

"All we are is teammates trying to kick you and your sister's ass at pool. I wouldn't go as far and saying we're friends yet."

"_Yet_. Just do it man. Make some sort of pact with her. Maybe you can figure out what you're feeling if you weren't so distant from her." We heard a groan from Peyton and Alice squeal. I left Edward while he went to take his turn and walked over to Peyton.

"Bad shot?" I asked.

She sighed. "Yeah, Alice's silly ass kept watching me and threw me off. I would had had it." She looked at me and bit her bottom lip for a second.

"Look I just wanna say…"

"Yeah, I think we…"

We both started talking at the same time. I looked at her and we started laughing. She waved for me to start talking. I cleared my throat which apparently got really dry at that moment.

"Peyton, I just wanted to say sorry. Like truly sorry for earlier today. I was a dick and I shouldn't have been. I've been a dick for… well, a while. And that isn't your fault." I looked up from my shoes to see her looking at me thoughtfully, her arms crossed against her beautiful chest. She didn't say anything and that was making me nervous. I ran my fingers through my hair and went back to looking anywhere else but her. _She_ was making me nervous. Women don't make me nervous.

"So…" I started to say and she lifted her hand up as to stop me.

"Thanks. I can see you're not one to apologize and that was hard for you, so it's okay. I just don't get why you're being a dick. Was it because I left you in the pool with a hard-on? Because I didn't think it was _that_ big of a deal."

I chuckled and leaned against the wall facing the table. "No it wasn't that. I just can't explain it but I think I won't be so mean from now on."

"Really? Damn, right when I was just getting used to the PMSing version of you." She quipped.

"Oh I'm not saying he's gone for good, because that's just me, but I am willing to try to be friends?" It came out in a question. I wasn't sure if she even wanted to be my friend. If I was her, I would have castrated me for all the mean crap I have spewing. But nope, here she was actually smiling at me and not causing me bodily harm.

"Friends? As in we have civilized conversations and maybe even enjoy each others company?" She asked, raising her beautiful eyebrow. _Beautiful eyebrow?! What the fuck is wrong with me?_

I shrugged. "Yeah, something like that. I figure it was starting to annoy the fuck out of everyone else to not be able to do things all together because we couldn't be in the same room."

She laughed and leaned on her stick a little. Then I remembered we were supposed to be playing a game but that was the last thing I wanted to be doing. I just wanted to stand here for as long as I could and talk to her.

"Yup, look at us now. I haven't tried to kill you and you haven't said a bitchy comment yet."

"Well, the night is _still_ young. So you never know what can come up." She laughed again at me and nodded.

"So this is a truce of some sort. I promise not to bitch at you, and you promise not to be the jackass that you truly are?"

"Pretty much. Should we shake on it?" I held out her hand, waiting for her to take it. She looked at my hand and moved her stick to lean against the wall and came closer to me. When I thought she was reaching in to take my hand the unbelievable happened.

Peyton took hold of my jaw and pulled me to her and kissed me lightly on the lips. I felt like my skin was on fire. Right where her lips came in to contact with mine, a match was lit and I was burning. We could have been standing there for minutes, hours, days even but the mere seconds we were connected I didn't want it to end.

She pulled back and smiled at me. "Deal." She breathed and let go of my face. I was in a daze. I couldn't register anything . It felt as if everything was clouded over, and all I could see was Peyton's gorgeous face. All I could feel was the tingling feeling her lips left on mine.

I was gone. _Way_ gone.

_**

* * *

A/N:**_** Uh oh! We are FINALLY getting someplace. And again I have to say there will be lemons in this, it's just taking me a bit to get to them. **

**And can you guess which Teen Drama was referenced in this chapter? If you can guess the show and which line was referenced I will give you a special shout out in the next chapter.**

**The blog has an interview up with Jasper from this. If you have any questions for ANY of the characters just ask in your review or send me a PM. They might get up on the blog.**

**Songs for this Chapter:**

**Bitterly - Me'Shell NdegeOcello (Chapter Title)  
Turn It Off - Paramore  
Be Mine - Robyn  
Lovefool - The Cardigans  
And Basically ANYTHING by John Mayer**

**As always Read and Review!! Love yas and thank you ALL for the love that you are showing my stories!**

**xoxo Kiki  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Indian Summer

**_A/N_: Okay I'm not going to bore you with a big authors note. But I suggest you guys check out the blog picffcorner(dot)blogspot(dot)com. This was beta'd by the best beta in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD too. Tilly Whitlock. She thinks this is one of my best. Check it out and see if she's right  
**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Twilight but I do have some halloween candy left =D**

**

* * *

PPOV**

That kiss. Wow!

I don't know why I did it, but I know once I did, I wanted to do it again, and again. Once Jasper said he wanted a truce, I had to think. All the fighting would end, all the weird stares, all the elevated tension. All gone.

Sure I could have shook his hand, hell I could have even gave him a hug, but those were not the things I have been thinking about doing. Ever since I met Jasper, ever since we were in that pool, I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to see how his lips felt against mine.

Maybe it was the fact that he virtually ignored me since I got here, and the challenge of wanting the unattainable was brewing in me since that first day, but either way I _had_ to kiss Jasper.

The kiss itself was innocent enough, but I have been thinking about it for the past five days.

"Peyton! Earth to Peyton!" Bella waved her hands in front of my face, bringing me back to the present. _How long has she been talking to me?_

"Yeah, what'd you say?" I asked, confused about where we were in this conversation.

Bella, Alice and I were laying around in my room on this Saturday just hanging out. We were gossiping about the ins and outs of the Forks crowd.

"She said, she heard that Jessica Stanley was seen giving head to both Mike Newton AND Eric Yorkie at the same time in the back staircase. I heard that if she wasn't caught, they were going to run a train on her. Poor misguided youth," Alice said.

I started laughing and flipped the page of the latest gossip rag that lay in front of me. _RPatzz seen with another starlet. Trash._

"What is in your head cousin? You've been in and out of it all day," Bella said while she fiddled with her itunes on her laptop.

"She's probably thinking about a certain blonde haired boy. Am I right?" Alice teased.

"Blonde haired boy? Peyton! You told me there was nothing going on with you and Jasper." Bella screeched before punching me in the arm.

"Ow! That hurt. Lay off the protein shakes Bells. And _no_, I was not thinking about Jasper." I lied.

"I was actually thinking about Justin. He is supposed to call me tonight. And he happens to be blonde too, so there." I stuck my tongue out like a five year old.

Bella sighed, closed her laptop, and turned to me. "When are you just going to drop that douche? It's not like you two are even dating. You _know_ he is messing with someone else by now for sure."

I just rolled my eyes at her and got off the bed and headed to my closet so I wouldn't have to face them. I knew what she was saying was true. And it wasn't that I even cared about it, but Justin was familiar and a constant. With all this change in my life I kinda wanted to just hold on to something from my old life.

"Who is this Justin I keep hearing about? I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend back home." Alice asked confused.

I started pulling things out of my closet.

"I don't have a boyfriend. Justin is… Justin is just a really good friend, who I know on a biblical sense." Alice just waved at me to continue. I sighed.

"Justin is one of the guys that I was caught in bed with, the quarterback. We also kinda dated off and on for a while, but when I left we decided it was going to be an off moment. He calls me and lets me know how things are back home, and sometimes…sometimeswehavephonesex." I let the end out in a rushed breathed and didn't _dare_ turn around in case they understood that.

"You what? Didn't catch that last part. It sounded as if you said sometimes you two have phone sex." Bella practically yelled.

"While she thinks of Jasper." I thought I heard Alice say under her breath.

I turned to Bella and just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't even _want_ to touch on Alice right now. She sighed loudly, shaking her head.

"Whoa! That sounds like some relationship," Alice said sarcastically.

"Come on guys. All of you have you boyfriends to keep you 'occupied', and I am not used to going without. This is the longest I've gone without sex since I was 15. So excuse me if I have to find my release in less convenient places."

"Whatever, you know that half the guys in this town would fall to your feet the moment you snap your fingers. Why subject yourself to your _own_ fingers, when you can have someone do it for you?" Alice asked.

"Have you _seen_ the male population of Forks? The only acceptable males are the ones we hang out with, and if I really wanted some, I would need to look at those rez boys for some action." Bella rolled her eyes at this. She necessarily didn't approve of Paul's infatuation with me.

Over the past week, he has gotten bolder with his actions. Meeting me after my classes, asking to carry my books, buying my lunch, basically doing all the things a good man servant would do. I have to admit, it is nice to have the attention of someone who was not bad to look at. But the more he did, the more I noticed Jasper's mood change around me.

Jasper and I had a truce that we would try and be friends. And we are. We sometimes joke in class with Edward without him being snarky with me. It is a nice change from how we danced around each other when I first arrived.

"I think you should come out with us to the race tonight. There are bound to be some hot biker boys waiting to hook up in the back of some dirty bar." Alice suggested excitedly.

"Yeah Alice, and maybe she can get gonorrhea while she's at it!" Bella said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them. "I'm not going to the race. I told Edward and Rose that yesterday. I have a phone date, and I just don't feel like standing around waiting for the cops to eventually show up."

Bella and Alice spent the next hour trying to convince me to come to Jasper and Rosalie's race. If I was being honest with myself, I would have just said the hell with Justin and said yes to them, but I wasn't.

There were so many reasons's why I wanted to go, but not many to keep me home. One, I love cars and racing. Two, I get to hang and cheer on my friends. Three, I get to see Jasper. Just seeing him would have been enough to sway me, but I was scared.

We were getting closer, and that scared the shit out of me. Yeah, I wanted him from the moment I laid eyes on him. But could I really have him if we move past this wall we put up? I never really had a steady relationship. The only thing I had was Justin. We were together because that is how things go, football captain with the cheerleader. Hottest guy and girl in school obviously have to pair up, it's just the social way.

Go to all the coolest parties, get the best drugs and booze, and live the life our rich parents laid out for us. Things were simple back home. Here, I have no Justin, no man at all. I haven't even dropped X since I crossed state lines. And I was getting too emo for my own good.

Right after we finished dinner with Charlie, Rosalie came over and picked us up. We were all having a 'sleepover' at Alice's. Yeah, basically I was going to hang around the house while everyone else goes to watch a drag race.

"Hey stop jacking off when your girlfriend is downstairs!" I joked as I opened Edward's door to his room.

"If I was jacking off, do you think I would really leave the door unlocked for nosy bitches as yourself to just walk in?" he said as he got off the bed.

I walked over to him and pushed him in the chest before I flopped down on the bed.

"Hey, I'm not nosy." I laughed.

"Are you sure you don't want to come tonight? It's going to be just us hanging. I know you like the smell of tires burning."

I sighed and sat up on my elbows. "What is with you Cullen's trying to get me to go? I don't want to go, and that's it. I'm already over here, so let me just take over your room. You go have fun."

Edward came and sat next to me. "Who's your best friend?"

"Nicole Richie? No, my Bff is _definitely_ Paris Hilton. I love the sparkle g-strings she gives me," I said sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. But seriously, I have been your best friend since you got here, and I think you're full of shit."

"Excuse me? I'm going to tell you what I told Bella and Alice. Don't want to go to the race, I have important things to handle. Good enough?" I said angrily.

"No, not really. Because I think you're not going because you don't want to be around Jasper."

"What does Jasper have to do with anything? We are civil and it's not like he's really going to be around. He's racing, isn't he? So there, this has nothing to do with Jasper."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his leather jacket that was on the back of his computer chair. "Whatever Peyton. Just don't go do any nasty shit on my bed while I'm gone." He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the forehead. Then he walked out the door as Rose was coming in.

"Positive you're not going to come?" She pouted at me from the door.

"I'm sure Rose. Justin is supposed to call me any minute." And as if it was planned my phone started ringing.

"See, that's him. Have fun and good luck. Big bucks, remember!" I called to her before she walked out the door. I pressed the call button on my phone.

"International House of Pancakes, this is Brenda how may I help you?" I answered, trying to hold back my laughs.

"Yes, I'd like a Rooty Tooty Fresh N' Fruity with extra whip cream over you."

"Ew you perv, now I can't even order that when I go to IHOP." I laughed and spread across Edward's comfy bed.

"You know you like it. How's my baby doing? I miss you. It sucks being here without you. Homecoming sucks extra hard." Justin said. I could tell he was putting on his pouty face.

"That's what she said," I joked. "I know you miss me. Why don't you bring your ass up here and visit me? The kids here sure could use a lesson in partying."

"Aw, my party queen bored in the sticks? Brad is having a party this weekend. You should sneak away and come back home for it. It's supposed to be the party to end all parties. And you being there will just put the cheery on top." Justin coaxed.

"Baby, you know I would be there if I could, but I just can't. The parents made it very clear that this was it for me. Here or no Europe, and you know I _need_ Europe. Why don't you just come here in a few weeks for Halloween? I know we are having a big party here."

"I thought you said they don't know how to have fun?" Justin asked.

Alice had told me the other day that each year she and Rosalie throw this joint Halloween Costume party. She said it was a huge deal and that I was mandated to come. Where else would I be?

"They don't, but if you could bring some goodies, we can make it a really good party. I have been dry ever since I left." I pouted over the phone. I was by no means an addict, but I knew how to party and the liquor was not satisfying me the way I'm used to.

"Well, I don't know Peyt. What can you promise me if I came?" He asked. I rolled my eyes because I knew exactly what he wanted.

"What would you like Justin?"

"What are you wearing Peyton?" His voice sounding huskier, damn he was horny and I wasn't.

I sighed and sat up. I could tell him to fuck off and get no visit and nothing, or I could just play around and fake it. Decisions, decisions.

"I'm wearing a tight tank and some panties. What do you have on Justin?" I answered my breath airy. I knew how to turn him on, and I needed to so he could finish quick so I could browse through Edward's music.

"Damn baby, that's so hot. I have a pair of boxers on but they are coming off now. Take your panties off, Peyton. How wet are you baby?" He groaned. I heard some movement and knew he was taking off his clothes.

I moved around on the bed to make it sound like I was taking off my clothes. I let out some moans, and grabbed a magazine off Edward's desk to look at. Hopefully this won't take too long.

"Ooh, Justin. You're making me so wet. My pussy _needs_ your cock baby." I stuck my finger in my mouth and sucked so he could hear. "Mmmm, I taste so sweet too. Like honey."

He started grunting and a string of curses started coming over the receiver. "Shit, you have me so hard. I wanna fuck you so bad."

"How do you want to fuck me Justin? Tell me how you want my pussy." I moaned and rolled on the bed a bit more so it didn't sound like I was dead or some shit.

I threw the magazine to the side, since it was some boring shit. I got up off the bed and started looking at all the pictures on top of Edward's dresser. He had pictures of him and Rosalie in the backyard. Some of him and Alice when they were younger. Also there was a picture of him Jasper and Emmett in front of Emmett's truck.

"Peyton? Baby you there?" Justin asked all out of breath on the other end.

"Mmmhmm right there baby. Ooh Jasper…"

"Who the fuck is Jasper?" Justin asked. _Oh fuck_.

"No, I said Justin baby. Only you. _Please_ baby, I'm so close. You're making me so wet, I want to come."

"God you're so sexy Peyton. Shit… I'm gonna come. Come with me baby." He panted.

"Yes… yes… fuck Justin I'm coming!" I screamed as I laid back down on the bed. I let out a breath as I heard Justin reach his point of climax.

Thank god that is over and crisis adverted. I can't believe I fucking said Jasper's name. Now if I was having phone sex with Jasper, I wouldn't have to fake anything. Shit, just thinking about that scenario is making me excited.

"Yes, that is what I want. I want to be able to feel you when I come to Forks. If you promise me that sweet ass of yours, I will definitely score for you. It's what I do." Justin laughed, reminding me of the fact he was still on the phone.

"Sounds good baby." I faked yawned. "Shit, you wore me out. I think I need to crash. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure. I need to go crash too. Love ya, Peyt."

I froze. Never, _ever_ has Justin said I love you in any form to me before. Shit, I did not want to handle this.

"You too, bye!" I hung up quickly and threw the phone across the bed like it was diseased. _Eww_

I grabbed Edward's laptop and started looking through his library. He had a lot of different stuff in here.

I flipped on some Gavin DeGraw and grabbed my book out of my bag, Drugs, Sex and Cocoa puffs.

_Indian summer I need some return  
So hard to get warm now  
And so easy to get burned  
Down on the pavement the laws are learned  
It's so hard to get warm where  
It's so easy to get burned_

As Gavin pierced my soul, I got lost into my book and music I didn't notice when Edward came into the room.

"Hey, I didn't notice when you came in. What's with the sad face?" I put my book down and threw my legs over the side of the bed to get a better look at him.

Edward just stood in the doorway looking like someone just stole his puppy. He started shaking his head from side to side.

I got up and grabbed him by his shoulders. "Edward? What is it? Did something happen at the race?" I asked. I was started to get really worried with his non responsiveness.

He nodded yes.

"Okay something happened. What happened Edward?" My voice raising more and more as my nerves started setting in.

"There was an accident. Jasper's…Jasper's in the hospital." He choked out.

_Jasper's in the hospital._

I had to grab on tighter to Edward's shoulders because my knees were about to give out on me.

Jasper's in the hospital? Jasper's hurt?

"Wh-what?" I shook my head back and forth, not wanting to believe that something was wrong.

"Some guy was getting pissed at Jasper's lead, so he basically ran him off the road. Jasper's car side crashed along a bunch of other cars and started spinning. Another driver hit the back of his car before it stopped. They were able to get him out, barely, but he was… unconscious and had a lot of fucking cuts. They said he has a concussion, but other than that he is okay. There was a few head wounds." He started shaking his head.

"There was so much blood, Peyton. So much fucking blood." He said somberly before collapsing on the bed. I just stood there. Not knowing what to do or what I wanted to do. I know what I need to do. I need to see him. I need to make sure he's okay with my own eyes.

I grabbed my bag with my keys and hauled ass out of the room. Edward was right behind me.

"Peyton where are you going?! It's 2 a.m." He yelled as I fumbled with my keys to my car.

"I have to see him. I… I just have to." I whipped the car door open and jumped in. Edward was holding on to the door and staring at me.

"You can't go now. It's past visiting hours. We were all sent home," he said sadly.

"No one is there with him?!" I yelled. "He's alone? Fuck! Let go of the door Edward and let me go." I glared at him.

He stared at me. He must have seen how serious I was, because he let go of the door, ran to the other side, and jumped into the passenger seat. "I'm going with you."

I shrugged and started the car, speeding out of there and over to the hospital.

The ride to the hospital was quiet in the car, but in my head, I was screaming. _I should have been there. Why didn't someone stay with him? Why the hell are there so many traffic lights on the way to the hospital?!_

I pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of the car. I don't know if Edward was following me, but I didn't care, I needed to see Jasper.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Jasper Whitlock." I asked the night nurse.

The nurse looked to be about in her late 30's, short black hair and kind eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but visiting hours are over unless you are family," she said with a smile. I was _not_ taking no for an answer.

"But his mom is out of town, and he has no other family here. I'm his girlfriend, and I just heard about what happened. Can you please just let me see him for a short while?" I pleaded.

She looked around and sighed before getting up from her seat and coming around the desk to me.

"Alright. I'm not supposed to do this, but you can see him for just twenty minutes." Right when she was about to tell me the room, Edward came up to us and the nurse looked from me to him. "But just you sweetie. He's in room 1223."

Once she gave me the room info, I ran down the hall looking for it. I ran up to the door and froze. I didn't know what to expect when I went in there. Maybe Edward was being over dramatic about his injuries. Maybe he was downplaying them.

My hand stayed on the knob, wanting to go in and see him, but also wondering why I had this gravitational pull to see him. Wondering why when I told the nurse I was his girlfriend that it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

I felt a hand cover mine, and I looked up to see Edward standing over me.

"Just go in. You didn't drive all the way here just to stand outside the door." He turned the knob and pushed the door open. "Go." He whispered.

I nodded and just looked at the door opened before me. I took one step inside and looked back at Edward. He just looked ahead and nodded. I could do this. I _had_ to do this.

The sound of the monitor rang loud in my ears. It probably wasn't even loud, but it seemed to just emphasize my own heart beat.

His body lay still in the bed in front of me.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

With each step I took toward the bed, the louder the monitor got.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

I got to the side of the bed and looked down at him. My heart wanted to rip out of my chest at the site of him.

His head wrapped in bandages, little cuts littered his face, and I could see that a bruise on his left cheek was forming. I ran my finger softly against it and had to choke back a sob.

I didn't want to see him this way. There was so much that I wanted to say to him. I wanted to say sorry for being a bitch all those times. I wanted to say sorry for not pushing we get closer earlier.

I crouched down next to his bed, took his left hand in mine, and stroked the back of it with my thumb.

"Jasper…" I whispered. "I don't know if you can hear me, but… you have to wake up. There are too many people that love and need you. Edward needs you. You're his best friend, and I don't think I can handle all of him."

I lifted my hand to run my finger tips along his cheek again as my tears flowed freely now.

"_I_ need you Jasper. I know that I haven't showed it, but I like you. I like you so much, and I just want us to have a chance so you need to wake up. P-please." I stuttered.

I wanted Jasper. I wanted him to be here and well.

My tears were making it hard to see but I didn't want to wipe them. I didn't want to let go of his hand. He looked so peaceful laying there, but I knew he was probably in pain.

The urge to kiss him was somewhat extremely overwhelming at this point. And I couldn't hold back. I leaned up on the side of the bed, making sure not to mess with any of the wires he was hooked up to, and pressed my lips to his.

I didn't expect him to respond, but I wished like hell he would. My own fucked up version of sleeping beauty.

"Peyton…"

I heard my name in the door way. I pulled back from Jasper, and saw Edward standing next to me. There was a nurse in the hallway.

"Come on, it's time to go," He said somberly as he helped me up from beside the bed. I didn't let go of Jasper's hand though. I wanted to hold on to him for as long as I could.

Edward led me out the room. When h closed the door behind us, I lost it.

"Please, please… Oh god…" I started crying against his chest. Edward just held me while I broke down. I couldn't hold myself up anymore, and the tears would not stop.

"Shhh, Peyton, it's okay." I heard him say in my ear, but I couldn't focus on anything.

I just kept crying. It was getting harder to breath. I just kept crying and panting the word no.

"Go get Dr. Cullen _now!_" I heard Edward yell before dragging me over to the waiting area. I buried my face deeper into his chest, clutching onto his shirt for dear life. Everything sounded so far away, like I was in a tunnel.

"She won't stop crying dad…"

"We have to sedate her…"

"Are you sure?..."

"Just let me give her the shot…"

I felt someone pull my arm sleeve up and then a pinch. I kept crying as everything went dark and fuzzy. The last thing I remember seeing before the dark took me was Jasper's face.

_Jasper._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the bit of HF I threw in there. Next I'm going to cover the crash a bit and the after effect. **

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Indian Summer - Gavin DeGraw (Title Song)  
Amazed - MoZella  
The Finish Line - Snow Patrol  
Who Knew - Pink  
All I Wanted - Paramore**


End file.
